


濒死期

by icewing83



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icewing83/pseuds/icewing83





	1. Chapter 1

       放弃永远比坚持容易，尤其是当一个人为坚持信念付出了巨大的代价的时候，谁还能毫不动摇？

       情感和理智的天平，每一个人都在上面摇摆着，究竟有谁的天平最终能够永远倾向“真相”？

       答案或许只有审判亡者的神明才知道。

 

 

       刺耳的电流声猛然在空气中爆炸开来，让Sebastian捂住了耳朵。但这声音依旧从头骨传导了过去，进入脑内，将痛苦随着脊髓和神经扩散到他的躯干和四肢，他紧咬的牙齿打着颤，不，不止是牙齿，而是全身的骨骸都在震动，濒临碎裂的边缘，他的意识也是。

       坚持下去，这是Sebastian对自己说了无数次的话。不仅仅在进入那个怪异的世界之后，之前他面临的无数困难、绝望的时刻他都这样告诉自己，哪怕是他企图用醉酒来减轻几近崩溃的内心的时候，他也不曾放弃。

       奋力地睁开眼睛，在被疯狂侵蚀的感觉中辨识着周围的环境。

       我已经醒过来了吗？Sebastian问自己。还是依旧在那个奇怪的系统所制造的精神世界里？又或是……这所有的一切其实不过是在工作中过于追寻“幕后真相”而在睡眠后产生的一场怪诞的梦？想要获得答案，这几乎是他的下意识。

       奇怪的是，就像是明白了Sebastian的抗争似的，那可恨的声音在持续了一会儿后又悄然溜走了，如同前几次一样。

       依旧在眩晕和惊慌中的警官看了看自己的双手，好确认自己没有再一次快要变成那种僵尸一样的东西。

       所以……现在我看见的是现实吗？

       他踉跄着，跟随他所看见的恢复成常人无疑的Leslie最后离开的路，走到灯塔精神病院大楼之外。那里，数辆警车和救护车停留在原本给人同行的道路上，挤占了大部分的位置，而车顶上的警灯还依旧闪烁着，就像Sebastian刚来的时候那样。但它们的位置变了，七横八竖地停靠着，有的甚至紧挨在一起，一点让人上车的空间都没有，仿佛是被某种冲击扫成了一堆那样。

       皱着眉，经验老道的警官也感觉纳闷，他拖着受噪音影响而乏力的身躯，踉跄着绕行在车子摆出的“迷魂阵”之中，凭借着第六感搜寻着线索，想要解开眼前的谜团。直到他的足尖踢到了车底附件的某个东西。

       为了看清隐藏在救护车地盘阴影中那个微微反光的金色圆柱形小盒，并把它从已经被踢到车底中央的糟糕位置中捞出来，中年的男人不得不用及其不雅观的姿势，跪趴在车前，歪着头，脸几乎贴在了地面上，撅着屁股努力地伸长手去够，却屡屡地只是指尖擦过，而它滚得更深。

       『Shit！』Sebastian骂了一句，调整了一下视线，想要在附近寻找一个趁手的、能够帮忙够到那小盒子的工具。

       然后，他透过这辆车底，看见了绿化隔离台角落与车胎之间，那本被主人遗落的黑色笔记本，而上面带着特殊标志的搭扣让他一眼就认出它是属于谁的。没错，他太熟悉了，那个Joseph经常会在上面默默地记录一些什么，却又神秘兮兮地藏着掖着怕他看见的本子。如果不是经常看见Joseph会在办案现场使用它的话，Sebastian几乎要把它认为是私人日记。

       好几次地，Sebastian差点就冲动地直接向他询问其中的内容了，最终还是没有说出口，但想要一探究竟的好奇心却始终也无法压抑。偶尔的，他甚至会猜测，那里面是不是记载了一些自己在工作时犯下的纰漏。倒不是说他怀疑Joseph会到上级那里打他的小报告，但经常地在自己手忙脚乱或者丢三落四、丑态尽出的时候看到他默默地记录着，难免有一种自己被看笑话了的羞耻感。

       不，不，怎么可以用这种黑暗的思维考虑值得信任的搭档呢。Sebastian用力地摇晃着脑袋，想把脑子中的胡思乱想甩出去，却忘记了自己现在是用怎样的动作把头塞进车地盘下的。刹那间，随着“呯”的一声闷响，中年男人的太阳穴毫不含糊地撞在了金属板上，惹得眼前金星乱飞。而这种几乎让人晕厥的疼痛使一些被遗忘了的景象重新回到了Sebastian的眼前。

       副驾驶座、转头与车后人攀谈、突然响起的尖锐无线电啸叫声、离开方向盘的双手、狂躁的司机、失控的车、乱成一团的路、眼睁睁看着撞向车群和建筑物时的惊恐、急速坠落的感觉、疼痛、鲜血、大厅里满地的无法动弹的人体、昏暗的四周与时有时无的亮光、躺在手推担架车上的感觉、弯腰凑近的医生，还有反光中时隐时现的“鬼魂”。

       这些才是进入这个“精神世界”之前最后的真实。

       Sebastian重新站起身来，手里拿着来这里路上飞出车外的Joseph的笔记本和Kidman的口红盒。

       原来他自那一刻起就再也没有真正地“醒来”过，至今亦是如此。

       他们根本不是自己走进灯塔精神病院的一楼大厅的，而是随着失控的警车撞了进去，让本来就惨不忍睹的凶案现场更加无法直视。所以在这持续的“噩梦”之中，他才频频地感觉自己从高处掉落，反复感受着砸向地面的痛苦。

       所以那些僵尸一般无处不在的怪物们、总是反复着一个单词似乎在暗示什么的精神病人、看上去就像在隐瞒着什么的医生，还有那个恶灵一般的Ruvik，都只不过是自己在濒死之时的幻觉遐想吗？

       Sebastian用力地合上眼睛，又睁开，如此反复了多次，却依旧站在那里，那座医院的门前。没有奇怪的场景转换，没有异常失控袭来的人，也没有Ruvik、Joseph或者Kidman。眼前的只有两条道路，一条散发着宁静的白色光芒，是Leslie走过通向医院围栏铁门之外的路；另一条张开着黑色的巨口，是他刚刚从那里才逃脱出来的，通往充满恐惧和血腥的医院内部的路。

       究竟应该去往哪里？Sebastian犹豫起来。

       这个噩梦充满了谜团，又遍布着他与Joseph一直以来所搜查迷案的相关线索。是应该终结它，还是应该继续？

       『有的时候，并不是所有的真相都能被揭露，所有的犯罪都能够被惩罚。适时地放弃也是作为人活着所必须接受的事实。』妻子的声音在耳边响起，这正是当时，她对于毫无头绪却死扣着不放，甚至酗酒失眠的Sebastian所说的话。

       他转向那个光明的道路，妻子不断劝慰的样子不断在眼前闪现，像是引导着他。但那个固执的自己却将他粘在原地。

       『无论如何不要把自己搞垮。一有什么消息我一定会告诉你的。』搭档曾经的话被从记忆深处调出来。要放弃吗？自己和Joseph追查了很久的“真相”。也许只要走回去，再一次好好地观察、分析，从新审视自己过去了解到的东西，冷静地整理头绪，就能够发现有用的东西，足以改变现状的证据，可以抓出幕后黑手的线索。

       他再次向那个黑洞洞的医院大门转过身。

       哪怕代价是生命，他也已经准备好了。

 

       重新回到那条第一次看见Ruvik的走廊。没有一个同伴，也没有那些可怕的怪物或者随地可见的尸体，阴森森的宁静建筑中，仅剩下的只有各种血迹,与那些Sebastian曾经无数次经历的案发现场无异，却又同时充盈着令人遐想的诡异气氛。甚至一些小小的气流吹过，或者移动的点点光斑都能让他感觉到心惊。

       『你真的决定好了吗？』低沉又具有磁性的嗓音在背后出现，却在Sebastian猛然回头后，看不到任何人影或鬼影。唯有那原本依旧敞开着的大厅双开木门，缓缓移动并开始关上所制造出的光影和吱嘎声，就像那具鬼魅的语音一般，询问着Sebastian最后的决定。

       如果奋力奔跑的话，一定能赶上吧，在门彻底闭合之前离开这里。然而这位执着的刑警却依旧没有任何动摇，面对这他已然了解的境遇——“死亡”。当那扇门真正关上之时，也许他的生命就不再存在，明知这一点的他却向反方向转过身去。探索了一辈子“真相”的Sebastian·Castellanos选择在他人生的最后一刻也为“真相”而画上句点。

 

       意外，却也并不意外地，Ruvik再次在眼前出现了。

       说意外，是因为Sebastian原本以为，这个男人的恶灵跟随着Leslie苏醒了，回到了他一直想要回到的“现实世界”中去。他占据了Leslie的意识和身体，为“复仇”而重生。而导致了这一切的，正是没有好好理清线索，作出了错误判断的自己。既然这个恶灵已经如愿逃脱，又为何会重回这里？

       说不意外，则是因为刚才询问他的那句话，那个声音，毫无疑问地属于他所熟知的这个恶灵。

       『Ruvik……』出口的不是询问或者怀疑，而是确认。Sebastian直视着这个复仇的恶鬼又或者是别的什么的男人，没有任何的胆怯和退避。所谓“不要直视Ruvik的眼睛”的警告，不过是虚张声势，亦或许是Sebastian自己本能地对于不了解的事物的恐惧而已。而现在，Sebastian确信自己能够战胜它，无论是直视Ruvik的视线所可能带来的恐怖幻觉，又或者是本能退缩的自己。

       布满了烧伤痕迹的赤足一步步地靠近，最终在追寻着“真相”的刑警的面前停了下来，而同样带着红色坑洼疤痕的手也缠上了警官的脖颈，将两人之间的距离进一步缩进。那双金色的眼眸以极度贴近的姿态印入Sebastian的眼底。而Ruvik也同样看着Sebastian眼中自己的倒影。

       『Oh，真是令我震惊。』恶灵的声音在耳边说着，『在你眼里我竟然是这幅打扮和样子。』他拖长的语调似乎在有意地挑起Sebastian的好奇心，『虽然说不同人的眼中，的确会看到不同的我，但这么让人伤感的形象还真是少有。』

       因为皮肤的变形而显得有些畸形的手指，轻抚上Sebastian的脸侧，而手指的主人则神秘又玩味地笑着，说着令对方似懂非懂的暗语。

       『对于火焰，你到底有着多大的恐惧？』金色的眼睛流露出同情。

       『真是个与众不同的人。』Ruvik没有等待对方的任何回答，而是自顾自地不断诉说着，那架势比起激怒或挑拨来说，更像是在细致地品鉴眼前的人。『在严重恐惧一件东西的同时，又能够冷静地面对它，可以说是高度的“理智”。有意思。』他下结论说。

       『什么……东西？』Sebastian拧着眉头，盯视着话语怪异的Ruvik，重新思考起眼前这个男人的身份，还有他所谓的“不同人眼中不同的样子”以及“伤感的形象”，还有关于自己的“恐惧”。

       Ruvik呵地笑出声来。下一刻就闪现到了Sebastian的身后，并用力将他推挤到走廊上的玻璃窗前。

       窗外的黑暗将玻璃变成了一块巨大的镜面。被从后方用双手固定住左右太阳穴的Sebastian，只能被迫直直地望向这镜子中的自己。

       『想要看清真相？』Ruvik在脑后说着，『你连自己也看不清，拿什么看清别人？』

       玻璃中映射出Sebastian那张充满了疑惑的纠结的脸。

       『对于死亡，你感觉它留给你的最恐惧的形象是什么？』Ruvik吐字时的呼吸吹打在Sebastian的耳廓上，而那些词句则是顺着耳道钻入他的脑子里。『有人最害怕的是腐烂的尸体，有人是黑暗和孤寂，还有的是年老的身躯。你觉得你最恐惧的是什么？』

       警官犹豫了一会儿，带着怀疑他反问道，『失去？』

       耳边气流的加剧，让Sebastian意识到Ruvik又在笑了。

       『我。』身后的男人将他的手滑下对方的头颅，环上Sebastian的肩，『看着我。然后再好好想想。』他从Sebastian的背后探出半个身躯，让自己也加入到镜子中。

       警官再一次仔细地审视这个男人。烧焦的衣物、满身的疮痍，还有与这些表象完全不同的悠然的姿态和自信的微笑。

       『你重新看看自己的“记忆世界”吧，也许会有所帮助。如果无法正视自己下意识藏匿起来的柔弱之处，那么更不可能发现别人想要隐藏起来的东西。』比起一个怨灵，此刻的Ruvik更像是一个警察学校的教官。他留下提示的语言后，没等Sebastian反应过来，便又擅自地化作红色的烟雾而消失了。

       『我记忆的世界吗？』Sebastian巡视着周围的一切，灯塔精神病院的走廊，以及窗外微亮起来后能够看到的各种建筑。

       关于灯塔精神病院，我究竟知道一些什么，又希望知道一些什么呢？他思考起来，从这个他人生的终点之处开始。

       Sebastian·Castellanos第三次来到此处时，已是在车祸中的濒死状态，除了鲜血和尸首他几乎什么也没有看到。而他第二次来这里，则仅仅是为了向知情的证人们确认前一次案件嫌疑人的情况。那时候，他轻松地步入大厅，出示证件后与医院的各位工作人员们攀谈，带着在一边认真地做记录的Joseph。

       啊，对了，以前小组出勤通常都是Joseph开车的，果然还是坐稳重的人的车比较安全。Sebastian暗自在心中吐槽了一次那个因为噪音影响就出了如此夸张车祸的不靠谱巡警。虽然说那家伙带着的通讯蓝牙耳麦与电台共鸣引起的嚣叫，的确能让人瞬间失去意识，但能那样精准地把车避过路边的行道树，开上人行道，然后拐着弯冲向原本预定要去往的目标，撞开大门后，把道路两边停着的车辆群冲出一道口子，最后爬上阶梯高坡开进建筑物里的人，还真只有他一个。

       Sebastian挠了挠头，让视线重新调整回当初第一个交谈的证人所在的位置，大厅最深处那个护士台。

       没错，这才是他记忆中那位与其他医院护士不太一样的，穿着红色外套的护士长真正工作着的位置，而不是混乱梦境中那个破落无人的医院里。

       Sebastian已经记不起那女士的姓名，不过Joseph一定记得，他的总是以记忆力超群而在警署里闻名。想着，Sebastian又为了自己思路老打岔而嘲笑了自己一回。

       但无论如何，他记得她说的每一个字，关于在灯塔精神病院所发生的前一个案子。

       『Marcelo医生发疯了。』她一开口就这么说。不过这医院里所有神志正常的目击者也都这么说。

       『说实在的，大家其实很早就觉得他有点不对劲了，看起来精神压力非常大的样子，却又容不得别人问，稍微关心他一下就会发飙。那些见鬼的研究已经把他折磨得神神叨叨了。』那位女士耸了耸肩，『那阵子大家都在背后讨论他，不少人看见他鬼鬼祟祟地到处躲藏，还不停地说着有鬼，和“不会还给你”什么的。』

       护士的话证实了Sebastian对这个从医生沦为杀人犯的男人的大胆猜测——Marcelo医生曾经窃取了别人的研究成果，而导致了某个人的死亡。于是遭受内心谴责的Marcelo在巨大的心理压力下终于精神崩溃，幻想那个人的鬼魂来找他索命。最终他用自行改造过的治疗用电冲击设备，将所有他看到的与那个鬼魂相似的病人都弄死了。

       在看守所里，这个医生时而从容淡定，又时而抓狂尖叫，时而神采奕奕地对着墙不断地演说，又时而形若枯槁地龟缩在桌底。

       『Ruben，Ruben，我也是迫不得已。』当Sebastian踏入审讯室的时候，这个沦为阶下囚的医生被手铐固定在座位上，依旧在对着空气中的假想喃喃自语。『如果没有把按时把完善的设计给他们，我就死定了。如果让他们直接找你，那没有用处了的我，也一样是死。我也没办法啊……你为什么就不能这样安息了呢？反正你家人都死光了，你以前不是说活着也没多大意义吗？你以前不是说能跟随我学习是你的荣幸吗？你就不能为我考虑考虑，帮我一把？以前你的命是我救回来的，失去亲人的你也一直是我抚养长大的，你就怎么不能为我死一次呢？』他惊恐地怒吼着。

       当时，Sebastian就给在心中给这个家伙下了个“人渣”的结论。另外的，他当然也不会忘记追究这位医生曾经干过的“好事”，关于那位“Ruben”先生的死亡。如果一旦核实Ruben的死亡有任何这位医生故意所致，而不是自杀，那么混蛋Marcelo就将要再添上一笔，即使用患精神病做解释也无法逃脱的罪行。

       抹了一把脸，完全冷静、清醒起来的Sebastian回忆起了他曾调查到的、真实的Ruben。

 

       Ruben·Victoriano，出生于一个拥有大农场和豪宅的富裕家庭，从小就才智过人，却与双亲感情冷漠，年幼时一直由其胞姐Laura照顾。但在Ruben 10岁时其胞姐不幸亡故，自此就开始精神恍惚，其父将其送至灯塔精神病院，交由Marcelo医生治疗。后其双亲因与劳工发生纠纷而被杀死于宅邸之中，康复的Ruben则跟随着亦师亦父的Marcelo医生学习和工作。此人虽参与了不少研究，却在学术界名不见经传，也没有发表过任何论文。当时学界也有小道消息认为Marcelo医生的很多见解实为窃取其学生Ruben所得，但由于Ruben本人对此并没有任何回应而最终不了了之。之后，Ruben·Victoriano被发现在各种涉黑势力驻扎的街区角落遇害，享年37岁。

       然而因为事件发生时间距今已有多年，Sebastian查阅到的也只有堆砌满文字的卷宗、一张没有Ruben的老旧“全家福”和一张血肉模糊的Ruben·Victoriano尸体照片。是的，除了尸体，Sebastian并没有见过Ruben生前任何的照片，所以并不清楚他的长相。

       同时，他所看见的“Ruben的记忆”幻象中，也存在着矛盾。没有烧伤的Ruben与医生的对话，显示出他当时已经痴迷于对于动物“神经系统反应”的研究，那时的Ruben已经是沉默又扭曲的个性，就像是一个大人，而不是一个与他年龄相符的天真儿童。而在仓库着火事件里那个Ruben，则是一副羞涩的模样，在姐姐的逗弄下，居然在干草垛上蹦跳起来，享受那种弹跳的欢乐和姐姐的呵护。无论是否因为面对的人不同，人的本质是无法轻易伪装和改变的，这并不是一个经过艺术加工过后的角色。一个思维成熟、性格阴沉的人，绝不会如此轻易地在人前变得稚气无比，哪怕是与他绝对敞开心扉的人在一起。

       所以，这些其实根本就是Sebastian自己对于所获得信息的遐想，里面混杂着太多不真实的东西。客观来说，对于Ruben·Victoriano他根本了解甚少，可以说Ruben只是一个名字符号加上简单注视的概念。

 

       那么Ruvik呢？

       Sebastian突然抓住了过去一直没有发现的盲点。

       富有经验的探长重新审视了自己在这个“精神世界”所有见到的人。除了那些带着面具或者重度畸形和腐烂的人脸，剩下的全部都是他所认识的、见过的，比如作为搭档的Joseph和Kidman，又比如作为侦讯证人及涉案人员的灯塔精神病院护士长和Marcelo医生。只有两张脸完全陌生，是他进入这个世界之后才知道的，一个是Ruvik，或者说是Ruben的形象，另一个则是Leslie。

       Ruvik真的就是Ruben吗？Leslie真的就是一个普通的精神病人吗？此时此刻，Sebastian对于他原本认定无疑的事产生了怀疑。

       如果这个世界都是由他自己的想象和记忆构成的话，他又是如何遐想出两个完全没有见过的人的相貌细节，并配上了具体的身份呢？而Ruvik为什么又被称呼为Ruvik，而不是他想象中的那个对应于身份的名字——Ruben呢？

       因为Ruvik根本就不是Ruben，这是两个完全无关的人。只是由于发音的一点相似，以及Sebastian记忆中Marcelo医生对于变为恶灵的Ruben的恐惧，再夹杂着Sebastian自己对于出现在面前的具有可怕力量的神秘人物的揣测，揉到一起而形成了一个错误的概念。而Ruben的外貌，无论是幼年还是成年，全部是基于Ruvik的脸。

       当然地，对于受过特训的Sebastian来说，从一个成年人的相貌推断出其幼年的大致形象，或者从一张幼年时期的照片辨识出一个成年人，那都是完全可以办到的事。所以首先见到Ruvik的Sebastian，在“Ruvik”等于“Ruben”的错误推断下，自行想象了青年乃至幼年的Ruben的外貌和体型，这才是“真相”。

       现在，撇开杂乱的虚假“线索”后，老道的警探得出了与过去推理完全不同的结论——

       很可能的，Ruvik与Leslie是独立与这个属于Sebastian意识世界之外的存在，而Sebastian的想象只是给他们添上了可以融入这个故事之中的“外衣”而已。

       向来对案情分析游刃有余的警官这一次感觉到了头疼。『不，不，不。』他把眉头间的凹陷挤得更深，『还有什么，还有什么被我忽略的重要的东西。』他揪着自己的头发，为苦于思索而抓狂不已。

 

       『看着我。然后再好好想想。』『对于火焰，你到底有着多大的恐惧？』这两句话突然间从脑海中跃了出来，就像是一记被敲响的提示钟。

       是的，无论“Ruvik”是否是那个“Ruben”，作为一个幼年火灾受伤的人，即使是执意要保留那显眼的伤痕，也不可能一直穿着那套火灾当时根本就不存在的，被烧焦的成人衣服。所以对于“Ruvik”的形象，至少也在服装这一部分混杂了Sebastian胡乱的想象。

       一如Marcelo医生对于保险箱的恐惧，让他在精神病导致的幻象中看见了频频企图吞噬他的“保险箱怪”，并向所有与他搭话的人——病院的其他医生、护士以及警官反复详细地描述，这种怪物到底是个什么样，有多可怕，甚至可以模仿出它们行走的动作。但探究其背后的含义，却并非仅是一种疾病衍生的幻觉那么简单，更多的是源于医生本人对于过去自己从别人保险箱中偷窃了重要的研究成果的一种自我谴责。他认为自己撬开保险箱的行为会受到惩罚，所以他看见了追击他的“保险箱怪”——遐想中的惩罚实施者。

       而对于Sebastian·Castellanos来说，会把Ruben曾经的不幸——失去最亲爱的姐姐和重病，遐想成他根本没有从资料中得知的，也许并不存在的火焰中的生离死别，以及肉体上无法       磨灭的永久伤痕，则很可能是源于Sebastian自己对于“火焰”的耿耿于怀，以及对于无法救助最爱之人的内疚之情。

       当他在停尸房看见在白色被单下已经不成人形的Lili的时候，第一次对杀死爱女、毁了家的火焰心生恐惧，那段时候他甚至不能自己点烟，连看到打火机都会感到心寒。然后，他开始为了让自己克服这种恐惧而拼命地吸烟，与其说是沉醉于吸烟的过程或者说渴望尼古丁所带来的轻松，不如说他是借着点燃的烟丝来磨练自己。于是他办公桌上的烟灰缸里永远塞满了烟头，就像是堆积在他心理的“家”所燃烧成的灰烬。

       接着，他开始做噩梦，梦里面满满的全是火焰，无处藏身。他知道自己为什么会做这样的梦，却无法斩断这源头。因为他无法原谅一心忙于工作，而将年幼的女儿整日交由保姆照顾，疏忽了作为一名父亲的责任的自己。所以他不得不在夜晚便沉溺于酒精，好让醉意驱散那些缠绕他的梦，以便第二天工作时能稍微清醒一点。

       每每看到女儿的照片，他都会希望自己能够待她承受那场灾难。可以说，那一天的火灾虽然没有能在加班未归的Sebastian的身上留下任何伤痕，却在他的心里留下了更多狰狞的、无法被平复的疮疤。一如他看到的Ruvik的样子。

 

       刹那间，Sebastian明白了。

       Ruvik就是一面镜子，照出人内心的镜子。他就像这个映照出进入的人各种“遐想”的世界的“微缩版”，你最大的愧疚和恐惧，就是你看到的Ruvik的样子。

       『你觉得我究竟是谁？』从高处的扩音器里传来询问。

       不知道是Sebastian的想象所制造出的声音，还是那个人真的就在那里，在医院播音室话筒之后。

       『Death。』Sebastian给出了答案。

       他就是死亡，又或者从宗教的角度来看，则能称之为“死神”。

       无论是怎样的教徒，又或者是不信教的人，都有着同样的传说。当你看到死神之时，就是濒临死亡之刻。没有人能够逃脱死神的追踪，当你被他盯上，不，当你见到死神那一刻起，就死定了。

       原来是这样，Sebastian在心中叹息，原来自己在车祸中被甩入灯塔医院大厅之后，就进入了濒死期。那是他第一次见到Ruvik。同时地，他也想起了这位“恶灵”悄然又迅速地移动到他背后时说的话。

       『Hello,Seb.』死神露出笑容，『I’m Ruvik. I’m coming for you. 』

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

       『所以根本没有能活下去的选项，是吗？』Sebastian轻声自嘲着，『那为什么还要做这些无聊暗示，直接强行押走我的灵魂不就好了吗？几乎没有一个死者会自愿跟死神走吧。』

       『不能绝对地这么说。』

       毫无防备地，那张脸就猛然出现在Sebastian眼前，距离只有2公分不到的地方。让这位训练有素的警官立刻下意识地就掏出了枪。

       『你知道枪对我没用。』Ruvik轻易地用一根手指就拨开了指向他的枪口，或许是子弹对他真的一点影响也没有，又可能Sebastian只是单纯作出被惊吓后的反应，而不是真的想要开枪。

       『一部分担任“死亡引导者”工作的人十分有耐心。无论亡者在这个由记忆修饰的世界中徘徊多久，他都会坚持一次次地引导他们进入应该走向的道路。终究亡灵还是会接受自己已死的现实，哪怕可能需要花费一些时间。』

       回转身，坐到治疗电椅上，一副悠然自得模样斜靠着的Ruvik，双手肘关节优雅地搁放在椅子的扶手上，一条腿略弯曲着搭载另一条腿的膝盖处，摆出一个高高在上的跷腿姿势，哪怕穿着那一身破烂的，连裤门搭扣都不见了的衣服，哪怕浑身的皮肤都布满了伤痕，却完全不会像一个病人或者一个疯子。甚至可以说，他现在举手投足的风度，能把治疗椅坐出王座的气势来。

       站在对面，Sebastian依旧放肆地盯着这位死神，仿佛是在较劲似的。

       『Leslie……』警官小声说出心中想到的答案。

       『没错，Leslie。』Ruvik露出赞赏的表情。

       『那你呢？我觉得你显然和他不一样。因为我赖着不肯走所以要你来“强制执行“？』Sebastian用了一个法庭审判中的常用术语。

       『你知道吗，自从看了你眼中我自己的形象以后，我现在最感兴趣的就是，Leslie在你眼里究竟是个什么造型。』不料，Ruvik总有着让人意外的能力，在一个如此正经又直爽的提问面前，他居然强行转变了话题，就像Sebastian的遐想中，他总能强行瞬间转变周围场景一样。

       『……』Sebastian沉默了。严肃的表情令人猜不透他是在思考这个问题的答案，还是单纯地对于Ruvik的跑题表示无语。

       『引导者总是以亡者心中“最值得信任”的形象出现，所以他看起来是像个光屁股的小天使，还是别的什么？』如果说Leslie是小天使，那么Ruvik绝对是大魔王。他勾起嘴角的表情，似乎已经看透了什么Sebastian不愿意承认的东西。

       但不管怎么说，无论Ruvik是否真的知晓，Sebastian都不会吐露出那个答案的。虽然说，精神病人总是心里有什么就说什么，直接而没有阴险的城府，在人心叵测的世界中，他们可以堪称“诚实”，但被迫承认自己的潜意识里觉得最值得信任的是“自闭的精神病”，这也太过于羞耻。

       是什么时候自己开始不信任最亲密的人了呢？是什么时候心里想着某个人绝对不会背叛自己，却还是止不住去怀疑呢？哪怕是找了千百个理由，都无法抵挡那种想要“一探究竟”，想要证实对方是“值得信任的”，这种卑劣的疑心病。他怀疑新来的能干的警探，他怀疑自己聪明的学生，他怀疑多年以来携手工作的搭档，他甚至怀疑自己的妻子……

       泪水从眼眶中滴落下来，把突然出现在Sebastian面前的，妻子写给他最后的信打湿了，纸面上变成了一滩滩模糊的墨水印迹。

       『人知道自己死了以后，的确有不少会对一生中所犯下的错误而愧疚。』Ruvik的语气听上去有点儿嘲讽，『但还真少有会为明明是理所当然的事而愧疚的。』

       Sebastian抬起头，勉强地从被水汽扭曲了的视线中瞪视着眼前的混蛋。那表情就像是一只明知道被抛弃了，却依旧坚持认为主人会回来的大型犬。

       『需要安慰吗？难办啊，我可不擅长这个。通常地，我只善于戳人的脚痛处。』虽然说着这样的话，但“死亡”眼中的笑意里丝毫没有任何同情，只有满满的揶揄，分明就在很欢乐地撕扯着Sebastian的痛处。

       『信任是双向的，值得信任的人自然最终会被证实，而背叛者永远也逃不开“死亡审查”的眼睛。』Ruvik从他的王座中站起身，向前走了两步，将右手覆上了对方脆弱的脖子。『怀疑错了人，说明你的审视力还有待提高；怀疑对了那就是作为“警探”实力的证明。还是说你明明了解，却还要说服自己走向错误的路？』弯曲的手指并没有施加任何力量，只是轻轻地抚弄着警官那显露在皮肤之下的颈部血管。『因为感情。』Ruvik补充道。

       『不……Myra她一定是发现了什么，才死于非难。她的尸体已经在那场大楼火灾中被焚毁得不能辨认了。』紧咬着下唇的Sebastian，完全不顾已经渗出鲜血的嘴角，低声嘟囔着。

       『你真的这么想吗？所以Joseph Oda是在欺骗你？』Ruvik摇了摇头，显出略微失望的样子。『就算只是心里想想的事。为了自己的感受就把脏水泼给……』

       『No！ It’s ……all my fault.』Sebastian脱力地跪在地面上，他在人前从未显示出如此脆弱的一面。但这一回，他已经无法压抑自己了。『Just, let me die in peace.』他带着哭音祈求道，就像当年他祈求劝说他的Joseph住口一样。

       『我以为你是想要know the truth。只是想忘记一切，毫无痛苦地接受死亡的话，你又为和要回到这里来呢？Just go with Leslie，不是简单很多吗？』Ruvik完全缺乏同情心地不断提醒着Sebastian心中掩藏的痛楚，用无形的手指来回去戳它，看那老旧的伤口再一次变得鲜血淋漓。

       『I want truth, but……』屈起的手指，在掌心中留下深深的残月形状的凹痕。

       『真相永远不会给你任何选择的机会，不然它就不能被称之为“真相”。残酷无情才是它应有的本质。』Sebastian眼中那个完全不存在眉毛的Ruvik，做出一个近似于挑眉的表情，却一点也不显得滑稽。『现在你要后悔吗？选择了想要知道真相。』

       沉默了许久，Sebastian都没有说出一句话，只是不断地抹着脸。

       内心的挣扎怎么可能没有。哪怕是并不十分在意的东西，作为一个有感情的人类要割舍掉它，都需要经历思考，更何况是一个一同度过了长久时间的爱人，一份一直以来都费尽心机努力维持的感情，一段从一开始就被珍视无比的人生经历。

       就像是要承认自己对于女儿的死其实根本无能为力，也不应该过份地苛责自己在这个惨剧中负有责任，那种愧疚的心情只是用来转移失去的悲痛而已。这对Sebastian来说很难，非常难，他需要经历挣扎，哪怕知道最终的答案，哪怕只是作出一些看起来非常矫情的斟酌，他都需要这些。这便是所谓的“做好心理准备”。

       用力地深吸一口气，Sebastian瘫坐在肮脏的地面上，一条腿屈起顶着他低垂的额头，形成一个暗含自我保护的姿势。

       『我……』他又停顿了一下，不是因为依旧说不出口，而是被自己嘶哑的声音所惊讶，在发出了几次“嗯嗯”的清嗓音后，Sebastian终于找回了自己，那个理智、沉稳、老练的探长。

       『Myra抛弃我了。』他说，承认了Joseph一直在暗示他，却又无法绝情地直接戳穿的事实。

       『也许我们之间的爱情自从Lili的离开就消失了。』连着啃了几次右手拇指的指甲之后，Sebastian又把手移到了自己的头发上，把一些尚整齐的发丝拨得更乱。

       Ruvik又挑了一次眉。他每次做这个动作时，总有种怀疑的嘲讽在里面。

       『好吧，也许当她总是以工作推托彻夜不归，甚至都不愿意抱一抱Lili的时候，我们之间就已经结束了，完了。』Sebastian自暴自弃地大吼出来，却因为这种发泄而感觉不再那么压抑。

       『所以？』Ruvik俯视着他。

       『也许我做错了什么……也许没有。我真的不知道，也不了解其中的原因。因为我一直在说服自己相信她还是爱我的，而不是去寻找问题的症结，说起来也有够蠢。』说出憋在心里长达数年的话之后，Sebastian抬头看向屋顶，却发现那里变成了一片繁星璀璨的夜空。

 

       一片宁静之中，Ruvik突然地鼓起掌来。『我想你已经准备好了。去探寻完整的真相。』

       循着声音，Sebastian瞥转头去。看到的竟然不是原本那个满是烧伤的男人。

       Ruvik站在他的身侧，穿着深绛红色的高档双排扣西装大衣，里面深灰带银线暗条纹的西装领口略微地露出来，与大衣的搭配显得恰到好处。礼服领巾上还镶有一枚别致的金色夹扣，上面的花纹像是一种标志性的徽章。而他浅金色的头发像是丝绸一样柔顺而毫无毛糙地垂在额头两侧。看上去整一个混蛋的有钱贵族。不过介于“死亡”的世界里，不一定有金钱的概念，所以至少是个掌控权利的家伙。

       Sebastian眨巴了好几次眼睛，有点纳闷于自己的想象。为什么在恐惧的“火焰”消失之后，他会开始惧怕有钱有势的人，他向来是对于这类家伙毫不客气的。

       『重新自我介绍一下。』眼前的Ruvik优雅地伸出手来，并一如恶魔般地微笑着，『I’m Ruvik. I’m coming for you. Detective Castellanos.』

       『For what?』Sebastian没有理会那只手，而是自己从地上爬了起来，拍拍蹭脏了的屁股。

       『For work.』Ruvik亦没有理会Sebastian无视他的挑拨，把手揽上了这位过去、现在、将来都会是警探的男人的腰线。

刹那间场景转换了。

       当Sebastian从瞬间移动的眩晕中缓过来后，他发现自己站在了一个没有见过的，相当现代化的实验大楼的中心，而Kidman正坐在不远处的一张椅子上，扯着手臂上扎入的长针。

       『现在，让你依次看看曾经到过这里的人，他们遐想中的世界吧。』Ruvik点了点Kidman的位置，『你自己去慢慢将真相剥离出来。让我看看你究竟能做到多好。』

       『For what?』Sebastian疑惑地又问了一次，他不理解这个“死神”的目的，为什么要纵容他的想法，让他探寻所有的真相，还似乎在考察评估着他的能力。

       『For work.』

       给出相同的答案后，Ruvik消失了踪影。

 

 

       除了偶尔一瞥而过的鬼影和那些纠缠不清的画像，Kidman再也没有在别处看见过Ruvik。说起来也怪异，派她潜入这里，抓到Leslie带回去的混蛋从来没有跟她提起过Ruvik，他应该提醒她的，毕竟那关系到她任务的成功与否，并且她对于那些组织曾经牵涉到的恩怨血仇不感兴趣，隐瞒她毫无意义。

       系统中有一个恶灵，他叫Ruvik，这是Kidman进入了这个世界才听说的一件大事。虽然当时她对于这个恶灵的身份和目的没有任何怀疑，单纯地相信了恶灵所说的话，以及她在各处发现的资料里提示的信息，但当她慢慢习惯于这个世界的时候，她还是萌生出了疑问。

       如果Ruvik如他自己所说的是这个世界的主宰的话，他为何要给自己一个害怕火焰的设定？Kidman在组织中获悉的关于死去的研究员“Ruben·Victoriano”时，没有发现丝毫关于“火”的受害线索，甚至他的尸体也是最终由警方代为安排，入棺安葬于土中。退一万步来说，哪怕这个鬼魂的确是怕火，他又为何要在自己出现的画像面前燃起一堆火焰，好让她用来烧他？

       Kidman是个聪明的人，哪怕她在还没有任职新人警察的时候，她也非常善于观察周围的细节，并分析它们。所以当她意识到那个脑袋是个探照灯的女人意味着什么之后，她理所当然地想到了Ruvik的意义。

       毕竟她在自愿进入这个世界之前，被告知了所接入的系统目前连接着的地方——处于濒死状态的Sebastian的大脑，又或者说是他灵魂所处于的精神世界、幽冥之所的边界。

       所以Sebastian在害怕一个重度烧伤的复仇者？

       每个人都拥有自己的秘密，黑暗的、肮脏的、悲痛的，又或者是既甜蜜又酸楚的。而在精神的世界中，它们都被毫无保留地映射出来，成为各种怪异的，具有暗示效应的实体，比如探照灯。

       Kidman很明白自己的过去和现在都始终在黑暗中行走，无论是离家出走、流浪、偷窃又或者是加入了自称是挽救者的组织，她都一直是在做着见不得光的事。而“真实”以及寻找“真实”的警探就像是探照灯，在她隐藏的黑暗中四处移动着，企图把她和她那些不可告人的秘密一起找出来，一旦被它发现，就是她的终结。

       但好奇心和好胜心又同时让她想要探视其他人心中的黑暗和阴谋，比如将她呼来唤去的上司，那个谜一样的狠毒又阴险的男人。她就像一个拿着手电筒在黑暗之所行走的人，尽力保持着光与暗的平衡，时刻走在危险的边缘。

       对于现在的Kidman，Sebastian·Castellanos就是那盏散发着光芒的灯，让她又爱又惧。她知道自己本能地喜欢上了这个真诚又执着的男人，却又害怕他得知自己的秘密，仿佛一个吸血鬼一般，渴望着光明，却又恐惧者它，因为它可以将自己完全毁灭。

       她妒忌着黑暗，能够如此冷酷地将努力的灯光玩弄于鼓掌之中，接近他，利用他，然后悄然地消失，不留下一点点的线索和痕迹，空留下被蒙上了灰尘的灯丝。她做不到，假装爱上一个人，又或者是爱过后可以轻易抛弃，假装两人毫无关系。

       同时地，她又妒忌着飞蛾，能够如此自由地围绕着灯光飞舞，哪怕是紧守着自己的爱慕之意从不吐露，却也能如此地靠近那个人，协助他、守护他，直到最后。在那个人的精神世界中，Kidman每次看见时，那人的身边都有他，灯的附近总有那只深爱灯的飞蛾，而自己却只能从背后悄悄地看着。她知道那盏耀眼的灯的身边永远不可能有自己的位置，因为她的秘密，因为真实的她不值得信任。

       Kidman现在唯一能做的，就是让那个充满了野心的男人和他的计划变成泡影，然后……如果可能的话……救下Sebastian。她也是如此奋力地去改变，击退那个跟着她进入的黑影，在Myra那个混蛋女人的眼皮底下偷偷操作仪器，解开对Sebastian的监控，虽然没有成功杀死Leslie，但也没有让那个阴谋家的黑影带走他。

       她以为她做到了，与组织背后的巨大阴谋抗争，与Sebastian深陷险境的命运抗争，与这个所谓的“精神控制系统”造就的一切抗争，最终获得胜利。但其实仅仅是她的遐想而已，所有的希望和喜悦都是。

 

       这实在有些怪异，Sebastian站在远处的角落里，看着行为鬼祟的Kidman，以及她所观察着的Joseph和另一个自己。

       这便是Ruvik所说的，利用某种特殊的“手段”将意识连接进入另一个濒死者大脑中，在亡者的精神世界上重新加盖了“潜入者”的思维修饰以后的世界吗？

       与之前Sebastian所观察到的世界不同，Kidman见到的多了一栋他所从未见过的建筑，那座Ruvik带领他前来这里时最初到达的地方，神秘的高档研究所。而Kidman在里面接受输液，自由地出入，甚至被称为“探员”。

       作为一名富有经验的警官，Sebastian立刻意识到了，Kidman是属于一个神秘的特殊组织，打入警视厅内部以便获取警方消息的“奸细”。不同于他，Kidman在车祸中并没有受到严重的创伤，也许是因为她早有准备，又可能只是巧合。而她在研究所中参与“那个系统”的实验，进入Sebastian徘徊着的“黄泉境地”，是为了找回某个人。

       Sebastian略微听到一些上层研究人员与Kidman的谈话，关于一定要带回“他”，“他是整个系统能够成功运作的关键”，以及“成功的话，通过系统可以直接控制大批人的精神”。他不知道其中有多少是真实的，又有多少是紧张不已的Kidman的臆想，毕竟她看起来对于这个“实验”以及“目的”并不了解太多。

       跟随着这个前下属新人小心的步伐，Sebastian更像是一个旁人无法发现的鬼魂，重新游走了整个世界，获知了一些或真或假的信息。比如那个反复出现的“神秘组织Mobius”的LOGO，比如他们希望通过系统来控制一定范围内人的精神，将他们纳入这个怪异的世界。又比如他们知道系统中有一个“鬼”会“看到”所有的侵入者，所以想尽办法希望在“鬼”的眼皮下隐藏Kidman，却又说要抓住实际上是死神的Leslie。

       这些是受自己胡思乱想的影响吗？深入地思考，然后得出结论——

       首先，这个背后策划着阴谋的组织，即使他们不知道Leslie的身份，却也知道这个人物，同时了解他的一部分能力并想要利用他达成自己的目的。因为寻找并抓获Leslie是Kidman前来的唯一目的，她至少不会在目标这件事上受别人胡乱思维的影响。

       第二，他们知道这个世界中有一个能够通晓一切、观察所有进入者的人物，而这个人绝对不是Leslie，但致使Kidman的人并不知道“鬼”究竟是谁。直到后来Kidman在探索这个世界时，受到Sebastian自己联想出的东西的干扰，也开始从她所知道的，组织曾经杀死过的研究者Ruben一事进行了发散性思维。

       但由于她并未参与Marcelo医生一案的后续审讯工作，所以她的想法与Sebastian有着明显的不同。在她的想象中，Ruben由于对研究的过于深入和对实验体的过于残忍，导致Mobius的上层决定除掉这个麻烦的人物，而Marcelo医生在其中则是以一种正面的企图缓和冲突的形象存在的。这也恰巧证明了这些关于STEM系统、需要Leslie作为系统的主脑以及Ruben的复仇心都是虚假的。

       这个“鬼”并不是作为恶灵的“Ruben”，而是同样作为死神的Ruvik，他的目的也不是复仇，而是观察进入的一些人。至此联想的话，最终他在“观察”之后，可能会进一步作出的行动就是“审判”。是的，就如各种宗教传说的一样，进入冥界的亡者都会被根据生前的行为作出衡量，是前往天堂或者往生，又或是堕入地狱接受惩罚之类的。

       Ruvik坐在整个世界的中心，探查着一切，然后接触他所需要接触的人。这就是他当时回答Sebastian“For What”的疑问时回答的“For work”其中之义。他就是现实版的Anubis，他无需称量的羽毛，而天平即是他那双金色的眼睛。与引导无罪的亡者平静离开的Leslie不同，他是评估罪人的“死神”，无情得让人感觉恐惧和寒冷。

 

       所以……果然我背负着罪吗？因为拒绝了Leslie的引导，固执己见的“罪”吗？

       Sebastian按住了自己正突突直跳的太阳穴。是嘛！去他个Anubis！他在心里毫不客气地骂了一句，一点也不在意那个长着狗头的混蛋神听见了会作何感想。固执怎么了，不坚持的话能办好什么事？他态度激烈地暗自反问。

       『你知道吗？』并不很意外地，那个恼人的声音又出现在身边。而这一次比以往都要靠近，好似直接把嘴贴在了Sebastian的耳廓上，迫使他生理性地颤抖了一阵。

       『第一，我的头很正常，既不秃，也不像狗，你明明看得很清楚。』当“第一”结束之后，声音又移向了另一边耳朵，还带着轻笑所引起的气流冲击。『第二，有的时候会假设和联想是有利于分析和推理的好事，但想得太多绝对不怎么样。在我的工作范围里，一定程度的“固执”很有必要，所以直接来说，我还挺欣赏你的，Seb。』

       猛然地，面对这种莫名其妙的肉麻发言，Sebastian不知道该作何表情，是该高兴死神并没有想要他立刻下地狱，还是该因为死神这种摆明了耍着他玩的态度而满头黑线。

       『那么你到底想要我干什么？』斟酌了各种疑问之后，Sebastian决定直击主题。

       『我要你专注于眼前。』与周围肮脏的低下室环境截然不同的，一身高贵服饰的男人从背后扳过Sebastian的头，让他注视前方Kidman钻入的通风道口，『找出“我们”都想要的真相。』吐字的时候，Ruvik着重强调了“我们”。

       Sebastian有点不太懂这个“我们”的归类根据，但他懂“真相”这个词的所指。

       『好吧，如果你要说“Mobius”的话，目前还只是知道一些皮毛，恐怕Kidman也不甚了解，她的想法中所透露的信息，自我臆测的成份居多。』他耸了耸肩。

       『可以肯定的是他们制造这个系统，把人脑连接起来，又先后派遣了不少可悲的“志愿者”来窥探这个他们自己也不熟悉的世界，这件事是确实存在的，而大多的，或者说基本所有的接入者最后都陆续死亡了。至于他们要找Leslie应该也是真的，但目的就不得而知了，捕获一个“死神”的意义……首先取决于他们是否知道Leslie的真实身份。』Sebastian的眼珠来回旋转了几次，比起一个被“审判”和“观察”的角色，他更像是眼前这位典雅死神的拍档，正进行着对于其他的亡者审视后的讨论。

       『关于那个Kidman所看到的“影子人”，我推测他其实并没有进入这个世界，也没有能够真正窥视这里。这些战斗或者对Kidman的追逐、斥责，可能只是他们在外界根据她的脑波或者其他的反应评估之后，通过声音或者其他的方式对接入者进行定向的干扰、诱导这类的。』习惯性地，Sebastian摸了摸鼻子，以显示出对这部分内容的不确定性。

       『嗯哼。』Ruvik只是发出一声不置可否的声音，暗示着对方应该继续分析，而他正准备好了聆听接下来的内容。

       『啊……』中年的警探抬起手，用力地抓挠了好几次自己的额头，仿佛他那几搓散落的额发在微风的摆动下挠痒了他一般。『不幸的家庭，童年的心里阴影和坎坷经历，导致了以后的一系列选择错误。应该说她是一个聪明，并且也能够正视自己的缺陷和错误的人，只是路一旦不小心走歪了以后，很难有勇气付出一切好回到正道上来，大多的嫌疑人其实都是这样，不是真的“无法回头”，而是害怕回头将会付出的代价，却忘记了一错再错的代价会更大。』他摇摇头，显露出惋惜的表情。

       『相当公正，也冷淡无情的评价。』意外地，Ruvik在这个Sebastian丝毫抓不住笑点的地方笑了起来。

       『什么？』警官的眉头皱了起来。

       『你没有因为知道她是藏在你身边的暗探而对她有任何的怨恨，也没有因为她曾是你的学生而对她有任何的包庇。』转向他的死神，看上去一脸的玩味，『你在面对怎样的人，会有所犹豫，有所偏倚？』金色的眼睛里闪耀的是Sebastian不懂的东西。

       『作为一名警察，需要的不正是绝对的公正吗？我以为你要的是脱离“私人感情和想法”的“事实”，而不是听一个受骗的倒霉中年男人的抱怨。』Sebastian眨了眨眼睛，把不解和异议全数表现了出来。

       『然而事实上是，“绝对的公正”是不存在的，就像你心里所隐藏的那些东西。你只能“尽可能”地保持公正，无论是谁都是这样，死神也是如此。而了解自己的弱点和私情之所在，才是你能克制自己的情感，去秉持公正的前提，而不是拼命去否定它们，当作那些都不存在只会让你无法保持真正的冷静。』Ruvik说教起来，还真有那么几分像是一个警视厅高级探员的上司，让听者不舒服之余，其实也不无道理。

       『比如？』这个问题，是Sebastian的一种试探。

       『比如，我很欣赏你，所以我自告奋勇地前来执行对你的“接触和审评”。但如果你确实不适合，我也会狠狠地把你踢回Leslie那边去。明白了吗？』正如Sebastian所希望的，Ruvik拿自己举了这个例子，同时透露了一些他此行的目的。

       Sebastian点了点头，感觉自己好像又回到了刚进入警局的那天，变成了那个似懂非懂，不时需要人点拨的菜鸟。

       『现在，看完这个人的所有细节。然后告诉我你希望看的下一段“记忆世界”属于谁。』

       回转头，把视线调整回Kidman身上的Sebastian看见了一瞥而过的那个女人，他曾经的妻子Myra，带着“Mobius”工作人员的标志。Kidman并不认识Myra，所以如果那是她所创造的“精神世界所见之景”，那便一定是真相。Sebastian再一次握紧了拳头。

       一边的Ruvik并没有再开口说什么，只是在不远的地方看着他，用一个优雅的，单手撑桌的姿势斜靠在办公台上。

       这让Sebastian又想到了过去，他第一天来到警队里，第一次看见比他略年长的Myra的场景。

 

       也不是说Sebastian喜好看上去比自己成熟的女性，或者说觉得和更有工作经验的前辈恋爱会有利于他的前途。他真的是折服于Myra的才华。

       她冷静而有条理，在办案时可以说丝毫不带私人感情，无论是对于歇斯底里的受害者家属，还是对于丧心病狂的杀人狂魔，没有过多的影响判断的同情，也没有不太适合的剧烈愤怒。审讯时她总是保持着彬彬有礼的优雅态度，不管对方是如何蛮横叫嚣或者假装可怜。就像是站在不远处的这个男人，这个死神。

       她总是那样淡然，哪怕是Sebastian对她展开热烈的追求。所以当那天这个他被同事们灌了啤酒起哄着向她求婚的时候，她的回答是带着微笑“我愿意”，这着实让Sebastian惊讶和兴奋不已。

       能把理智发挥到极限，考虑周到而行动毫不拖泥带水，文雅又不失强悍的人总是能吸引到Sebastian，因为那些总是他的弱项。看着那些混蛋犯人他每次都想举起拳头，而向那些哭哭啼啼的受害者家属告知坏消息也让他每次都会退缩不已。对他来说，喝酒不是为了品味而是需要发泄，领带不是为了修饰自己而是工作必须，额发用发胶向后固定不是为了保持发型，而只是他们在额头前晃动实在有点烦人。

       他是个随性的男人，却向往着那种极度自律的人。但他忘记了，这样的人却很难看见她/他真正的内心，除非她/他真的很爱你。

       当看见作为“Mobius”一员的Myra时，在内心中，Sebastian俨然已经知道了他曾经疑问的答案，他苦笑了一下，捏了捏自己拧成一团的眉头。

       他不懂Myra，她实在难以看透。相比之下，Kidman虽然一直在藏匿自己的秘密，但透过她在“亡者之梦”所见的东西，Sebastian能很轻易地了解她，她的过去、她的逃避以及她对其他人的看法。

       唯有……她对Joseph的想象惊吓到了他。

       那可不是普通的僵尸可以形容的，不，等一等，他有说“僵尸”这个词了吗？即使是Ruvik已经又不知道消失去哪里了，Sebastian还是微红着脸，用咳嗽掩饰自己的尴尬。

       不管用什么词，总之就是指那些失去面目狰狞、失去意识、无差别攻击的“人”。在“精神世界”中遍布着这些家伙，这些由亡者想象形成的幻影，甚至连Joseph和Sebastian自己都没有逃脱被想象或者自己想象成这种形象，但Kidman眼中的Joseph却不一样。那个……好吧，虽然有点过于扯谈和不正式，但果然还是暂时叫“僵尸”比较方便。僵尸Joseph却用有一定的智商和自我意识，甚至可以说他似乎是认准了Kidman进行攻击的，就好像他们有仇似的。不，准确地应该说，是Kidman的潜意识中，认为她与Joseph之间有冲突或过节。幻像虽然表现出了Joseph对于Kidman的攻击性，但隐射到现实中，其实是Kidman对于Joseph有一种Sebastian不了解理由的攻击意识。

       Kidman讨厌Joseph，不单单因为她害怕Joseph发现她作为背叛者的秘密，因为她同样也畏惧着Sebastian偶尔瞥向她的怀疑目光，却对两人间的看法截然不同。

       哪里不一样呢？Sebastian不明白。Joseph是个严肃但又不失温和的人，他从没见过他与同事间争吵过，红过脸。他表示反对的态度平和有礼，所以即使有什么争议，对方也绝不好意思把嗓门提高，啊，除了Sebastian自己。

       中年的男人感觉脸有点烫，他就是这么容易激动，而Joseph也总是能在被一次次吼过以后原谅他。有的时候Sebastian甚至会遐想一个突然不冷静的Joseph，一个需要他救助的Joseph，这样好让他自己也稍微在完美的搭档面前耍一回帅，而不是作为长辈和上司却老让别人替自己搞出来的烂摊子擦屁股。但这一切只可能存在于他的精神世界中，成为Sebastian又一个丢脸的小秘密。

       在Sebastian的心目中，Joseph就是这么一位善解人意，又懂得掌握分寸的搭档。所以他很不明白Joseph会与Kidman间有什么矛盾，或者说能让Kidman单方面地误解他。

       有的世界就是这样，某个人会对一些方面很敏感，却又在另一方面很迟钝。Sebastian永远也不会猜到，他的学生、那个被安插在他身边以便打探消息的女子是在妒忌，而他的搭档、他心中那个完美的“温和先生”Joseph，也未必有他想象的那样对每个人都“善解人意”。

 

 

       『所以你接下来想寻找“Joseph Oda”的记录吗？』红色西装长衣的死神似笑非笑地向Sebastian点点头，像是意有所指，『很抱歉这里没有他的记录』。

       『所以他没事。』Sebastian的话根本不是反问，而是瞬间下达了一个让他放松下来的结论。

       『很遗憾，并不是这样。只是他的记录并不在我的掌控范围之中，有人人为影响了他前往的地方，把他控制在一个密闭的“精神空间”里。』Ruvik的手指连续地在搁放的扶手上敲打着，显出略微烦躁的样子。

       『什么意思？』警官再一次紧张起来，为他的搭档。

       『他作为那个新系统的实验品被圈在一个死神无法触及的空间里。』Ruvik答道。

       『为什么连死神也……』

       『因为他没有“死”，或者“濒死”。』Ruvik歪着头，作出一个“这你也不明白吗”的表情。

       Sebastian沉默了，他不知道得到这样的答案，是应该庆幸还是应该担忧。在Kidman的“梦境”中，他知道了“Mobius”制造的这个系统，进入这个系统所创造的独立“精神世界”的人最后几乎都死亡了。虽然Joseph还没有被死神找到，说明他还有救，但同时地，也可能意味着“Mobius”的系统改进完成了，能够做到在受试者不死亡的情况下控制人的精神，如果是这样的话，后果是非常糟糕的。

       『你想的没错。』Ruvik打断了他的思维，似乎是略有些急于告诉他某些关键性的东西，『要知道，我跑开没看着你的时候，也不是在闲着。』对于被扰乱了分析的Sebastian扔过来的白眼，他摆出一副高高在上的，看着无知小辈的姿态。虽然事实上也的确是这样，但这依旧让Sebastian相当地不爽。

       『结论？』急躁的警官显露出不耐烦的样子。“就算是上司，老扯白些废话的话，我也不会给你面子”的格言，现在大概要升级到“就算是死神”这一级别了。

       在『别显得那么无礼！』的指责下，遭到重击的部位不是代表“愤恨式”的肚子或者胸口，也不是代表“教育式”的后背，而是他的屁股，这令人生三十七载从来没受到过职场性骚扰的Sebastian，心情颇为复杂。

       『系统有两个，一个在医院，一个在“Mobius”的研发中心。』Ruvik不温不火地说。即刻收到了一个表示“废话，谁都知道”的瞪视。

       『我发现你特别的焦躁，别急，重点在后面。』随着不算严厉的指责，Sebastian的屁股在短时间第二次遭了秧，使得他开始怀疑对方是不是有一种自以为是“父辈”，爱揍不听话孩子的屁股的癖好。

       『2套系统并不是更新换代或者备用设施，而是一个作为另一个的影子。或者说一套系统中纳入的人成为另一个系统内人的影子。』谈到正题上时，那位“神”又显得很严谨。

       『同时创造出两个重叠的相同“房间”，让死神认为只有其中一个？所以Leslie其实被当作了一次实验的观察对象。他找到了我，却没有发现Kidman，以为那只是我记忆中的人。』Sebastian马上接应着作出了推测。而Ruvik的频频点头和赞许的眼神，无一不昭示着他的正确。

       『所以“Mobius”的最终目的到底……』经验丰富的警官有点纳闷，单纯的科学狂人虽然不是完全不可能存在，但作为一个组织则肯定有能够获得巨大利益的目的，隐藏在这种看似纯粹科学研究的背后。

       『比起心理医生不怎么靠谱的“催眠”，能够更加精准地诱导人的精神和行为，你觉得可以拿来干什么？』Ruvik反问。

       Sebastian愣住了，不是因为不知无法回答，而是因为他意识到了其中的严重性，如果政要、军官、重要及危险岗位上的第一把手被人“控制”了，那会怎么样？用世界大乱来形容也一点不为过。而一个人如果可以通过别人的死亡来逃避自己的“死”又会怎样？杀戮会变成一种常态，处于底层的弱者会像是牲畜一样供人“消耗”。

       『联想得不错。有的时候你那些乱七八糟的想象也不是完全没用。』Ruvik用不知道是夸奖还是依旧对先前那些Sebastian逗趣表现的嘲笑的表情，向空气中挥了挥手，并对他那一脸防备的“新学徒”作出一个“请”的手势。

       刹那间，Sebastian的面前出现了一道门，而门的后方，不是任何他曾经见过的地方。『这是去哪儿？』

       『你猜。』那个死神再次露出那种故意有所隐瞒，好看你急的欠揍笑容，『猜对的话，我可以考虑奖励你点什么。』

       Sebastian朝天翻了个白眼，他可不指望一个看不透的死神能给你什么好东西，但放弃推理立刻举白旗可不是他的风格。皱着眉，他向前迈开步子，走进那扇凭空出现的门里。

       每踏过一步，就会发出吱嘎声的走廊木地板，间隔十米便有一个的，被固定在墙面上的点燃的油灯，那老旧教堂式建筑所带来的昏暗的光线和压抑的气氛扑面而来。还有大厅地面上，彩石铺就的神秘宗教花纹，楼梯转角处拱形的玻璃彩窗，加上Ruvik在肢体动作上的暗示，无一不透露着信息。

       这里是不属于任何人记忆或遐想的“死亡的国度”，可以叫做“冥府”、“审判厅”、“阎王殿”或者其他类似的名称。

       『我们这是准备去找另一个可能发现了什么的当事人，Leslie。』Sebastian停下脚步，半转过身，略歪着头宣布。也许他自己并未察觉，但他现在像极了过去刚进入警队时，办好第一个案子之后洋洋得意的样子。

       『Yes.』死神的嘴角勾出满意的笑容，『Follow me.』他抬起左手，轻推了一把挂着“民事厅”门牌的，看上去非常沉重的高耸木门，而右手则是轻松随意地搭在了Sebastian的腰上，更像是一个即将踏上颁奖红毯的，带着女伴的大牌明星，而非一个领着新人下属的长官。

       这绝对是性骚扰，当那轻搭的右手手指微探入西装马甲之下，来回抚触的感觉透过衬衣直达皮肤的时候，Sebastian恶狠狠地在心里重复了一次。这种该死的习惯，这死神难道不会收到一大堆女同事或者当事人的投诉吗？他咬着牙，准备把那只爪子从腰上扯下来，毫不顾虑惹到死神会怎么样，见鬼的，他才不会因为畏强惧霸而忍着呢。

       但下一刻他所见到的场景，令他震惊到忘记了这些。

       天哪！这是看见那扇中世纪城门一般的大木门不是向内开启，而是以新型实验室采用的那种玻璃门禁一般的方式，向左右两侧滑开的瞬间，Sebastian脑子里还保留下的唯一的词。

       而门里面的，是保留着哥特风格内装饰，却应用着大型LED照明、虹膜指纹验证、无屏幕立体投影、全自动智能语音提示的超现代化办公大楼。连前台接待人员的工作桌都看上去像那种，非办公时间的Sebastian会望而却步的高级场所。

       上帝啊，还好前台的穿着还是正常的。当接连看到三个走出来的工作人员都穿着白色泡泡袖长睡裙，无论是男是女，是少是老，哪怕是满是腿毛和胡子的中年大叔也这样之后，Sebastian已经彻底地说不出一个字。这就是所谓的“死亡引导”者的工作制服？为了像“天使”这也太拼了，看起来比光屁股围个布条还可怕。

       『找Leslie。』Ruvik说着，不理会Sebastian的晃神，把他往前推了一把，挡住了前台接待小姐的视线。

       随即，一道凌厉的审视的目光戳刺了过来，正中Sebastian的脸上，令他不由自主地用袖子擦了擦脸，好让自己这张在各种废墟战场上摸爬滚打后搞不好蹭了满脸黑的面孔，能稍微干净点。

       『你是迷路的亡者吗？这里是不随便接待人的，请到楼下排队拿号。』女人尖锐地拒绝，用Sebastian熟悉的那种对陌生来者鄙夷的目光。而下一刻，又因为看到身后的Ruvik而吓得必恭必敬，连刻薄的声音都结巴了起来，『阁阁阁下！』

       『Leslie。』被证实大概是个高官的人，又重复了一次先前的要求，并恶意地把那个方才受到鄙视的人揽到怀里，作出一副亲昵的状态。这回Sebastian忍住没有翻白眼，为了内心那种报复到了的快感。

       『1043号Leslie警员，请立刻到3号会客室。』几乎是立刻的，接待小姐触发了可能是整个办公区域的公共广播。

       我去，够气派啊。Sebastian腹诽着，想想自己工作的那个警视厅还没有这样高端的“召唤系统”，凡是还得用内线电话来找人。

       『有比这儿更好的，一会儿你就能看到。』那个混蛋的，在死神中位置可能很高的家伙在背后咯咯地笑起来，让Sebastian顿时一阵发凉。离开了亡者梦境他也能听到别人的心声吗？这还让人怎么混！

       『在这里我并不能听见你在想什么，但是这些在你的脸上全写了。』

       『现在你在说What fuck.』顿了一秒后，戳了戳张嘴傻愣在那里的Sebastian那抽搐的嘴角，Ruvik又补充说。『你的表情还真是好懂。』他拍了拍Sebastian的后背，示意他转身从前台离开。

       『这里是民事厅，普通亡者排队注册登记，并办理转世手续的地方。』死神向着玻璃窗背后那些忙碌的“睡袍Party成员”。『接下来会带你去“刑事厅”。』

       Sebastian大概明白了这个“死亡世界”的基本运作，和人间也没有什么差别，有像蚂蚁一样勤奋工作的底层公务员，瞧不起下等人的接待，还有出了岔子和案件就奔波在第一线的警员。

       收起那个震惊的表情，或者说还带着一丝的兴奋，在死前就是警官的男人跟随着Ruvik，踏入了比他生前看到过最高端警局豪华十倍的，死亡国度的“刑事厅”。

       他被带领着走进一张摆放着4张办公桌后看起来依旧很空旷的分隔间里，这里的两张桌子边上摆满了各种小物件和公文夹，而另两张则空着。门口的铭牌上写着地区分队号。看起来行动时一个小队是4个人的样子。

       『手。』Ruvik突然说。而一时没有揣测到对方意图的Sebastian，仿佛一只大型犬一般，疑惑地抬起右手，企图放到对方伸出的手掌上。

       Ruvik呵地笑出声来，让Sebastian顿时因为羞愤而企图把手缩回去。但他的手腕却立马被紧紧地抓住了，只能龇着牙表示抗议。

       『两只手。』Ruvik提醒他道，然后优雅地看着Sebastian带着不情愿的表情，把另一只手也递了过来。这时候的Ruvik，内心中已经在微笑着思考犬类的品种了。

       当两只手被同时按到桌面上的时候，桌子的正中央一块区域猛然亮了起来，看上去是某种内嵌于桌面的电子触摸屏被启动了。

       『初次登录验证中，请保持双手位置勿移动，并看向屏幕中心的红点。』不知道存在于哪里的音响设备发出提示音，让企图回头去询问Ruvik“搞什么鬼”的Sebastian，不得不又把目光转了回去。在等待了一会儿之后，立体投影的电子工作台屏幕在桌面上形成，只要在上面轻移指尖就能进行任何操作，比起他过去办公桌上的破电脑，这简直是科幻世界。

       『很便利，不是吗？』在Sebastian感叹的时候，Ruvik又凑了过来，熟练地在不存在的空气屏幕上点了两下，办公桌右侧的橱柜门便弹了开来，里面是两套崭新的制服，还有各种枪械装备。

       『衣服，换上。』摆出一副领导作派的Ruvik，却用完全不像一个领导的姿势紧贴在Sebastian的背后说话，『然后我们去看一场普通人都没机会参加的仪式，你自己的葬礼。』

       黑色的高档呢料，略带蒸汽朋克风的假两件式披肩风衣组合制服，不论其他的方面，这衣服穿上身的效果比隔壁睡袍来说好了千万倍。对着更衣室的镜子，Sebastian抹了一把脸，暗自庆幸，要是让他穿着女式睡袍在外面跑的话，找到真相后他一定得宰了那个始作俑者不可。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

       就如同Ruvik说的，几乎没有人会有机会目睹自己的葬礼，更不可能从远处看着那些参加者藏匿在庄重肃穆外表下的细微表情。

       大多的人其实本着事不关己的心态，却非要假装出沉痛来。有的人完全是在高兴他的死，硬是忍着也算是不容易。只有一个人，默默地站在那里哭了。他虽然面无表情，但是泪水却从眼眶里流下来，打湿了衣领。

       Sebastian呆杵着，不知道该做些什么好安慰这个人，这个他曾经最信任和骄傲的拍档，而他现在简直像换了一个人一样地呆滞，即使没有带着那副眼镜，他的眼睛看上去还是那样的无神。但Sebastian什么都做不到，甚至无法让对方看到自己，让并非调查目标的人看见死神是违反规定的，他不能那么做。

       他的上司，“刑事厅”最高负责人Ruvik，站在他的身边，拍了拍他的肩，一半是安慰，一半是对他的理智表示赞许。

       『你知道吗？你就是他在系统中的影子，你的死换来了他还能活着。』Ruvik用恶魔一般的语调诉说着，好似准备挖跨下属新人的精神防线，『而他自己应该知道这一点，所以不难想象他会有点濒临崩溃。更不用说“Mobius”在他身上做的一切。』

       『什么？』Sebastian惊讶又愤怒地瞪大了眼睛。

       『“Mobius”的实验，你该不会天真到认为他们只是尝试了“逃避死亡”那一项吧。』

       Sebastian的双手紧紧握拳，就好像随时会把某个人狠揍一顿。『那会怎样？被催眠着去帮他们……』他说不下去了，无论是为那个组织做什么，都违背了作为一名正义警官的宗旨。

       『结局恐怕只有两个，精神崩塌而成为人偶，或者死亡。』Ruvik摇了摇头，这一次他的眼中流露出的是真诚的遗憾。

       『我该怎么办？怎么才能帮助他。』Sebastian紧咬着牙。

       『你帮不了他，你只能帮到还没有被“Mobius”载入系统的人。』Ruvik头一次如此严肃地看着Sebastian，褪去了那些调笑或者嘲讽，『这是你作为“刑事厅”探员的第一课，学会接受无法插手的现实，同时也学会信任那些值得你信任的人。』

       『根据Leslie的描述，作为“影子”接入系统的死亡并非完全没有预兆。现在，恐怕“Mobius”在短时间内会启动第三次实验，这一次将会是比较大规模的系统接入。必须在受害范围扩大之前制止他们。』Ruvik再一次提醒他，什么才是当前最重要的事。

       尽管有一万分的固执和不愿意放弃，但最终Sebastian也只是点点头。死亡教会了他很多东西，比如承认自己的软弱和无能，又比如在需要努力抗争的地方执着顽固。『我们该怎么去寻找他们的实验室？单凭Kidman的“梦境”，我们依旧一无所知。』他问。

       『“影子”和“被隐藏者”同步的梦境之间一定有某种联系。』Ruvik诉说线索的同时，又像是在思考。

       『所以通过“影子”，我的梦境，可以前往“被隐藏者”的梦境，然后再通过仍旧有部分精神连着系统的Joseph的梦境，直接到达他们系统的所在。』Sebastian毅然地说出了他的判断。

       在走过Joseph身边的时候，Sebastian稍作了停顿，他学着像过去那位搭档在他精神紧绷时安慰他的那样，捏了捏Joseph的肩膀，哪怕他的搭档根本感觉不到。

       叹了口气，Sebastian越过了Joseph，如那些影片中的鬼魂一样，消失在不远处，只留下一句“我相信你能够战胜它，Joseph”，即使当事人听不到任何声音。

 

 

       几乎是同样的场景、同样的视角，只是徘徊着的是不同的人。这就是Joseph的梦境。因为“Mobius”的实验，在车祸中重伤的他虽然逃避了死神，所以谈不上濒死，但他肉体上的伤害和伤情导致的意识的丧失却是无法避免的。

       在复制的Sebastian的死亡梦境中，Joseph不断地在混乱的场景中蹦跑着，寻找着在他眼前一晃而过的身影，却始终无法追上，甚至连确认心中对这个人影身份的怀疑也没有机会。

       『Sebastian？是你吗？你要去哪里？』这是Joseph在梦境中说得最多的一句话。

       没有死神的引导，他所跟随的，是他下意识中最重要的人的幻影。然而这是他一个人的旅途，漫长而无止境，直到他苏醒，或者被死神发现。

       在一次次的失之交臂之后，痛苦和绝望慢慢地印刻上这个灵魂。

       他靠在空无一人的教堂长椅上休息，脸上的疲惫夹杂着悲伤和孤独，他的眉头紧锁着，几根被打湿而粘在一起的睫毛显示出他可能在角落里哭过一回。与Sebastian的梦境不同，这里的Joseph没有得到他那一心所系的搭档的安慰，只能独自承受这一切，无处倾诉，无人商讨，没有出路。

       新任的死神警官伫立在搭档的幻影面前，低垂着眼帘，看着这场早已成为过去的记忆电影，再一次被无力和无能的悲哀所包裹。

       随着碎石剥落的喀拉声，这个场景再一次濒临崩溃。Sebastian还记得，当教堂石像前的地面崩裂之后所发生的事，但这一回Joseph的梦却与他的不再相同。巨响伴着坍塌而来，从长椅上坠落的Joseph就像是掉入了一个没有止境的深渊，不断地下落，下落，看不见尽头。

       这样的场面让Sebastian想起了自己的梦中，Joseph在这里对他说的话，关于跃入深渊的冲动，关于是坚持还是放弃自己。也许有的人会认为坚持会带来长久的痛苦，而放弃不但容易，更加可以快速地结束痛苦，也就是所谓的“长痛不如短痛”。但真的是这样的吗？也许就像眼前这般，跃入深渊摔死的人，将永远地被固定在下落的瞬间，被那种等待最后一刻的恐惧所缠绕不放。

       Sebastian祈祷着，即使没有他，即使孤独一人，即使没有他人的劝解和鼓励，Joseph都能挺过去，而不是向他梦里那样拿枪口对着自己。

       也许过了很久，又或者因为单一的坠落于黑暗中的画面循环容易让人疲倦和不耐烦而感觉过了很久。这段看上去像是影片卡碟一样的重复旅程终于到达了尽头，而那里一个黑色的人形出现在唯一有光的通道之前，而他背后的门上赫然地油漆着“Mobius”的标志。

       Sebastian慌张了起来，不仅是因为他意识到Joseph的精神意识将会发生的事，更是因为这可能就是他找到“Mobius”老巢的机会。他赶了过去，瞪大眼睛观察着这个怪诞的黑色怪物所有的细节，和他说的每一句句子，却又忍不住偶尔地向站在怪物对侧的Joseph瞥去。

       面对“Mobius”在他意识中植入的这个怪物，如同诅咒一般喋喋不休地翻挖着他的过去，诉说着他曾经的失败和过错，Joseph看起来已经到达了绝望的边缘，却还是能够保持自制力毫不动摇。他的脸色苍白，嘴唇却被自己用力咬得血红。

       『你的坚持最终得到的只会是失去，就像你坚持要查那些失踪者的案子，哪怕无数的同僚甚至上司提醒你别去碰那危险的区域。看看最后怎么样了？你陷在这个世界里无法自拔，而你重要的搭档，Castellanos警官，则只能永久地沉睡了。』那个黑影做了一个“杀死”的动作。

       顿时地，Joseph的动作僵硬了，他睁大眼睛的目光中充满了不可置信的震惊。虽然他可能也猜想过自己可能是因为车祸重伤昏迷，才会做这样的梦，也因为推测Sebastian的伤一定也不轻而惶惶不安过，但与直接告诉他死讯却截然不同，他无法接受。Joseph动了动嘴，却没发出声音。

       『也许你应该回到警局看看。』黑影打了个响指，周围便彻底明亮了起来，终于能够辨识出这里是警署办公室的走廊里。

       Joseph拖着腿走入他无比熟悉的空间，抚摸着Sebastian桌上每一份文件，然后在循环往复地出现在那张空椅子边的，他们过去的幻影面前，低头伏在桌面。从背后的角度，Sebastian能看见他微抖的肩膀。

       不管此时Joseph在想些什么，他都给自己背负上了明明完全不属于他的责任，无论是坚持查案，还是Sebastian的死。

       『Seb……对不起。』Joseph咕哝的声音传了过来，『我应该告诉你的，应该提醒你他们……还有她在你不知道的背地搞的鬼。警局里，我们被孤立了，其他人都是些该死的小人，不是拿了钱就是畏首畏尾。』

       Sebastian听见了搭档那带着呜咽的嘶哑的嗓音，同时也看见他对着打开的警察手册里夹的，自己的照片流泪。水滴侵染了照片里Sebastian的脸，化作了一团扭曲而斑驳的暗红色污迹，而Joseph拼命的擦拭让照片变得更糟，犹如他此刻内心的真实写照。

       逐渐地，Sebastian感觉到环境开始暗下来，像是黑夜正在降临。

       但这不是夜晚，而是黑暗。它悄然地潜入，包围了一切，桌子、文件、日光灯还有Joseph。

       一个尖锐刺耳的声音突然响起，干扰了Sebastian的沉思。而当它停止的时候，黑色雾气伴随着一种细碎的“杀死他们、杀死他们”的重复叨念向出口流动，雾气消散之处空无一物，梦境在这里消失，成为灰色的空白空间。

       『我好像找到了。』Sebastian一边跑向那个出口，一边大叫，毫不顾忌被笼罩在寒冷的黑暗之中，虽然他裸露在黑雾中的皮肤已经开始结上了霜花，而他的每一次呼吸都喷出白色的水蒸气团。

       但路程似乎比他想象的要长得多，他不断地奔跑，因为寒冷而颤抖，却没有一点减速。直到死神Ruvik重新出现在他的身侧，从那位高高在上的死神伸过来握住他的手掌里，温暖传递了过来，像是某种无声的安慰，虽然依旧寒冷，但至少给了Sebastian一种认可。

 

 

       最终的，Sebastian到达了他要寻找的地方，那另一个“系统”的所在，也知道了“Mobius”加载在他的搭档Joseph身上的诅咒——向警局里那些曾经协助过“Mobius”的人“复仇”，以便达到“Mobius”清洗知情者的目的。

       然而就如Sebastian所一直坚信的，Joseph虽然总是冷静地避免着一切争执和冲突，却从来没有屈服过，哪怕是向自己内心的负面情绪投降。他虽然憎恨着那些家伙，却没有像“Mobius”预计的那样向他们中任何一个开枪。

       当Sebastian通过那个正运作的系统中接入的另一个实验体的眼睛，看向Joseph 和“Mobius”的一位高层时，看到的是Joseph指向那个“始作俑者”的枪口，还有私人卫队的机枪向Joseph扫射的画面，鲜血蔓延开来，深入大理石地面的分割线中，像Sebastian梦境里那燃烧的红线一样，延长伸展。

       Sebastian的拳头拽得死死的，指甲掐入掌心，也滴落下几点血迹，然后伤口又因为身为死神而快速愈合起来，反复几次，直到两种血液汇聚到一起。

       对于Joseph Oda来说，也许一切都结束了；但对于Sebastian来说，这个案子才刚开始。他压抑着极度的怒火，仔细地观察着四周，那些工作人员；那些被接入系统的受害者们；那些看上去似乎更像是被催眠控制了的士兵；那个穿着西装似乎是领导者，却在下属报告时反应总是迟那么一秒的男人。他的脑子转得飞快，虽然无法立刻从各种信息中判断出这个研究所位处何地，却也能得出不少有用的结论。比如，这个向“Mobius”成员们发令的家伙其实背后另有黑手，而眼前的这个人可能不过是个代理的人偶而已。

       要怎样，要怎样才能脱离系统和梦境的束缚，找到正确地地点，真正接触到这个案子的核心？这是Sebastian急于解决的。

       而就像与他做对一样，在他全神贯注地思索的时候，一个“Mobius”的上层员工瞪大着惊恐的眼睛向他所借助的“眼睛”，那个实验体走来。然后瞬间地，实验体的连接通路被切断了。Sebastian带着懊恼又回到了通往亡者梦境的道路中心。

       『Shit!』他骂了一句。

 

 

       Joseph再一次回到了这个怪异的世界，但与上一次不同的是，他看到他一直在追寻的那个人，他已经死去的搭档Sebastian，站在不远的前方，真真切切地，没有消失也没有逃离。

       几乎是立刻的，他意识到了，这就是死亡，平静而有点不真实。

       他向前迈了几步，感觉Sebastian的背影就近在眼前了。

       『Sebastian？』他终于有些不安地开口，那人却还是没有回头，也没有任何反应，似乎是什么也没有听见的样子。

       又一个出于他记忆的幻影，Joseph悲哀地想。但这与他们都活着的时候也并没有什么不一样，对于Joseph来说，Sebastian永远只是一个美好的却无法触及的甜蜜幻影。但这一回的Sebastian又和过去梦中的那些遐想有什么不同，至少Joseph无法想象他穿着这身不符合他平时休闲，甚至可以说是邋遢风格的衣服。然而，这一身又是如此地适合他，厚重的黑色正衬托出他的身形和凌厉的风度。

       然后，Joseph听见这个老搭档幻影骂了一句后慢慢转过身来。遂即地，他看见Sebastian的眼神中充满了惊讶和毫不掩饰的相逢的喜悦。

       『嘿！Joseph，你还好吗？』变得更加真实的Sebastian挠着头向他走来。却又被凭空出现的另一个，穿着高档礼服看上去像是参加明星红毯的陌生人制止了脚步。

       『根据你所看到的周围景物，和建筑的预估高度，可以进行分析定位。数据已经发到你的信息终端上。』那个人说着像是侦查工作的语言，但那态度又似乎是在分析考验着别人什么。

       Sebastian点了点头，显得有点无奈和略微的不舍，却依旧果断地重新踏上了一条远离的路。而他走出十来米后的再一次回头凝视，让Joseph感觉温暖起来。哪怕只是作为普通的朋友，曾经的工作伙伴，能够得到这份放不下的回眸，已然足够了。

       Joseph向他作出一个充满干劲的加油的手势，一如过去两人分头去调查时在门口的别离一样。而Sebastian也如记忆中的那般报以挥手和笑容，接着回身一步步走远，那份自信、坚持和洒脱是Joseph心中最耀眼的光芒。

 

 

       Sebastian知道，这便是永远的别离时刻，但他不会因为这个而停下脚步，因为这也是Joseph希望他做的，而他也相信着Joseph会作出他自己的正确选择。所以他不会说出任何不恰当的，不符合对方以及自己作为冷静优雅之人和硬汉刑警气概，扭扭捏捏的黏糊告别词。

       然而他错了。

       当他走了将近百米远，手即将搭上通往现世之门的把手时，那个折磨人的上司又有了新想法。Ruvik不知道用了什么法子，也可能是搭载在手腕上的通讯器的效果，他的声音就好像近在咫尺。『等等，回来！』那一整个看好戏的声音说。

       Sebastian再次想要骂人，并且吼叫『没有一个英雄片的感人场景是你这么演的。』这类内心吐槽。

       『你忘了东西。』等Sebastian气冲冲地又再回来时，Ruvik的右手里多了一个金色的圆牌，并不断地抛接着它。

       『什么？』Sebastian瞪视过去，因为蹦跑而凌乱的头发看起来就像是被逗弄到炸毛的狗狗。

       『你通过了测试，从现在起你就是刑事厅的正式探员了。』Ruvik闪现到Sebastian的面前，把手中的警徽固定在了他右肩垂下的绶带上，『顺带一提，薪水只够糊口，合约期限是无限，但随时可以提出辞呈，当你不再对“真相”执着的时候，或者受不了这份工作所带来的压力的时候。』他眼中的笑容看起来更像是一种嘲讽，仿佛他总是能看透人一开始的热情如火的背后，那些随着劳累、失败、懊悔而被磨灭的坚持和高贵品格。

       『哼！在答案浮现之前，不要小看任何人。』Sebastian毫不客气地回嘴，他没有说“小看我”，而是“任何人”，也许这里面至少还包涵了他曾经的搭档Joseph。

       『是不是小看，不是嘴上说说的。快点开工，别磨叽。』那个穿着贵族服饰一副事不关己的态度，犹如那个叫住Sebastian的人不是他似的。

       整了整制服，警探再次向老友投去“保重”的眼神，再一次离开。而Joseph则是带着为他欣喜的笑容凝视着，一如当年Sebastian刚被宣布成为一组的队长，拥有自己的独立办公室那会儿。

       『等等！』Ruvik的声音又响起来。

       Sebastian要抓狂了，他怀疑，不，他肯定这个该死的上司绝对是在考验自己的耐心。

       『又忘了什么？！』他这回没有飞奔回来，而是在原地转身抗议。

       『刑事厅探员规则一，不干涉任何人的死亡。』Ruvik拿着一个小本子向他走过去。

       『我已经看过那个规定手册了。』Sebastian怒视着来人。

       『刑事厅探员规则二，同地区的2组探员轮替工作，轮到休息的组员也需要随时接受召唤，不得以任何理由迟到和请休。』

       Sebastian翻了个白眼，压抑着向领导吐出“少废话“的冲动。

       『刑事厅探员规则三，行动时探员必须两人一组。』Ruvik将本子塞到显然已经超级不耐烦的Sebastian手中，『所以你这组还少了一个人。』他轻描淡写地说，好像这不是个问题，随时能解决一般。

       『哈？』Sebastian想说，你不是人吗？上司就能不出勤的话，就应该提前再叫另一个人呗，在这儿来来回回地耍我是怎么一回事？但最终只发出一个表示疑问的音节。

       『现在开始，』那位刑事厅的厅长大人，优雅地抬手向不远处一指，『这个就是你要带的实习员工了。人手不够，没有新人辅导真不好意思，行动方案你就自己琢磨吧。』便噌地消失无踪了。

       留下Sebastian对着实习员工资料以及评分的小册子，和五十米外茫然地看着他的Joseph，还有那一肚子白白硬撑耍帅的别离忧愁。

       他抹了一下脸，把脑子里乱七八糟的吐糟和郁闷赶出去，好赶紧投入到眼前的重案之中，却被如何向Joseph解释这件事卡了脑壳。

       『嗯……你知道……就是大概……』他不知所云了一番，然后不顾对方的反应，扔下『反正就是要去工作了。』的总结性陈辞，然后拉着对方的手腕向传送门跑去。动作与Joseph刚从警校毕业实习第一天走错了道，被扯回来时完全一样。

 

 

       每个人都有自己的恐惧，而其中的大多数人最大的恐惧就是死亡。哪怕看过太多的人在眼前死去，哪怕双手沾满别人的血而麻木，当真的站在死亡的面前，他们依旧会惊慌失措。

       Myra就是其中之一。

       她不是没有感情，也不是没有后悔过为“Mobius”效力，但她所在乎的、爱着的一切都没有她自己的命重要。一旦走错了路，她就无法回头，也无法放弃成为别人手中的傀儡和偷窃、杀人的武器，因为她怕死，怕稍有反抗或表现出不满，“Mobius”就会像曾经让她清除掉的那些“背叛者”一样，把她抹消。就像这个集团中无数个可有可无，随时都能够被替换的下属，即使在某个方面有着耀人的才华，却还是因为并非唯一而轻易就能被当作废物一般抛弃。

       但此刻她陷入了疯狂的两难选择，似乎前后都是死路，而她如同一只待宰的白兔惊吓得无法动弹。

       Myra在系统更新的脑波扫描图像合成的屏幕中看见了两个人，两张她熟悉的面孔，两张属于已死之人的面孔。他们穿着漆黑的风衣出现在闪烁抖动的画面中，而无声的图像里一人张合反复的嘴唇仿佛在宣告着终结。因为听不见他讲述的内容，反而显得越发地恐怖。

       Myra努力地盯着屏幕，期望从那人的口型里读出点什么。

       最终，她读到的是绝望，是从骨髓里透出来的急冻般的恐惧。

       Sebastian的亡魂在说——『找到了。』

       刹那间，“恶鬼索命”是出现在Myra脑海中的唯一念头。

       Sebastian，她曾经的丈夫，她欺骗了的人，她利用了的人，她背叛了的人，被她的行动一步步最终推向死亡的人。Joseph，她亲手抓回实验室的人，她提议将他接入系统好加以利用的人，最终被她下令雇佣兵开枪击杀的人。

       他们并肩站在屏幕的另一侧，他们找到了她……

       他们从系统的画面里消失了，他们出现在Myra背后玻璃窗的倒影里。

       『No——！It's not my fault！』这个向来冷静的女人尖叫起来，恐惧占据了她所有的思维。

       猛地推开了周围的工作人员，Myra像是发了疯似得向外逃窜，失去理智，不顾一切。很快地，她便窜上了飘窗的高台。而所有上来阻止她做出极端行为的人，都被她当作了恐惧之源。

       在她的眼中，所有人的脸都变成了腐烂了一半，还挂着血迹的Sebastian和Joseph，蜂拥着朝她走去，向她伸出手试图把她撕碎，他们的叫喊不再是『冷静！别冲动！』，而是『偿命！杀了她！』即使没有系统的影响，过去曾经犯下的罪也压垮了她的精神，随着濒临崩溃，更多的死者的面孔加了索命大军向她走来。

       随着玻璃破裂的哐啷巨响，这个可恨却又有那么一点点可悲的女人从高处坠落楼底，飞溅的血迹成为了她的终结。

       而事实却是，真正的那两人，Sebastian和Joseph还在“Mobius”为某个实验品——一个被安排在系统中清理其他实验品的侩子手，一个被欺骗了的可怜父亲那循环不断的梦境中。杀死Myra的，那映在窗面上亡者的脸，完全是她自己内心制造所制造的幻影。

       那个一心在系统中追回女儿的男人，他的肉体早已经死亡，唯有大脑被培养在系统中央的球形玻璃器皿里。而他的灵魂在重复刷新的梦境里，一次次追逐着其实早已经香消玉殒的女儿的影子，接受“Mobius”的指引杀死需要清理掉的敌人，或者模拟杀死他们以为未来的需要做准备，而最后他总是会为了女儿选择“杀死”自己。

       但正如他在系统中被设定好的形象一般，他是一个“保密柜”，他为“Mobius”做着清理不需要的知情者的保密工作，同时他即使拧掉了自己的头，还能从另一个需要保密的“柜子”中重生。所以他的梦境也永远没有真正的终点，噩梦它循环往复，在他的“死”后归于零点，然后重新开始。每一次归零，他的记忆都会被清除，他不记得前一次的任务，不记得前一次终究没有寻回女儿的痛苦，也不记得自己已经死过一次、好几次、上百次。

       在Sebastian的眼前，这个外表已然变成了怪物，内心却充满了对女儿的爱与无限付出的男人，正在与失控的几乎完全变成了活死尸的Joseph奋力战斗着。看着与友人相似的幻影痛苦地倒地，在自我迷失的剧烈头疼与战斗中被砸中的伤痛里死死挣扎，即便知道这只是“Mobius”制造出的用于“演练”的，企图将来也如此除掉Joseph的虚假戏剧，但Sebastian依然充满了无力相助的内疚。而Joseph却用一个简单呼唤便将他从这种不良情绪中再次飞快地拽了回来。

       『Seb？』询问的声音从背后响起来。

       『我在。』Sebastian松了口气后，不自禁地回答了一句废话，随即又为自己的笨拙而笑起来。

       然后，又一份指令从天上掉落下来。这一回，他们看到了自己，那是Sebastian曾经在死亡梦境中相同场景里梦到的情景。那时候，他与Joseph从坍塌的二楼快速到达Kidman被监禁的玻璃水缸的位置，接着和源源不断的怪物缠斗，最终彻底清剿了敌人。但现在，他们的幻影却被击得连连后退，最后双双倒在血泊里，变成了真正意义上的尸体。这实在有些讽刺。

       为什么“Mobius”还要模拟杀死已经早就死掉的他们？还是这个实验体的男人在意识到作为死神的他们的到来后，下意识地希望将他们排斥出去？这个男人并不怕死，他害怕的是女儿的死亡，但那是已经即成的事实。

       这个循环的梦境已经不能，也不必继续下去了。

       此刻，真正的Sebastian和Joseph将加入这场战斗，并将那个可怜的父亲从被永远控制的噩梦中解放出来，同时地，也会给他带来那个万分痛苦的讯息。这便是死神的工作，亦是死神的怜悯之心。不能带给亡者重新的生命，但至少可以给他们以答案，真实的答案，无论那是否是亡者期待的那个。

       梦的景色被重新刷新，“Mobius”的记号和指令记录们全部消失了，留下的只有破败的建筑，和手持武器相向的死神和即将步向死亡命运的人。

 

 

       一瞬间，“父亲”感到了异常，一些混乱的思维突然出现堵塞住了他的脑子，他不记得自己是谁，不记得这里是哪里，唯一的记忆就是他要击败这里所有的人，杀光他们，然后找到他的爱女。然而，他连女儿的脸都快想不起来了，他感觉到自己已经受影响太深，几乎失去自我，快要成为一个不折不扣的真正的怪物。

       『不，至少在杀死敌人，救下我的宝贝女儿之前，我不能倒下。』父亲反复对自己叨念，『等对手全部死去，就轮到我自己了，然后我的宝贝就能够得救。』

       他猛冲了过去，挥舞着手里巨大的锤子，一次又一次。

       可是敌人却不像他隐约记忆中那样容易打击，他们更加灵活、聪明、相互配合，他们比起自己更像是正常人。

       『这是为了我的宝贝。』父亲告诉自己。他再一次阻止自己手的颤抖，阻止自己去同情对手。他以为这样就能够熬过去，走向残忍的负罪的最终胜利。但他错了。

       这一次，他倒在了对手——目标“Sebastian”和目标“警探”手里。熊熊的火光中，他感觉自己的身体在消失，在燃尽。

       『Mobius带给你的噩梦已经结束了。』他听到目标“Sebastian”说。

       『我死了，是吗？』他问。他躺倒着，艰难地转动头部，看着自己变回原样的身体。

       目标“警探”点了点头。

       『我的女儿真的没救了吗？』他落下了眼泪，为了他无法被救助，将要永远迷失在系统之中的女儿。

       『她……已经先你一步离开了。』目标“Sebastian”用并不算大声的嗓音说，似乎显得有些沉重，『Mobius把她放入了另一个系统，作为替代你的影子。』他没有直接说出“影子”的含义，但这已经足够了。

       父亲哭得几乎无法动弹，尝试了几次后终于断断续续地说出，『那就杀了我吧，我已经活够了，不想再这样下去，只希望结束。』

       两个目标同声地说出了，『我很抱歉』的句子。让这位绝望的父亲想起了那些带来坏消息的警官们通常的样子。

       『我的宝贝……』他咕哝了一次，合上眼睛，等待死亡的降临。

       然后，他听到了脚步声。

       第三个，不第四个人走近了。

       『爸爸。』他听到女儿的呼唤。

       父亲睁开眼睛，看见女儿就站在不远处，而她的身边陪伴着一位白发白衣的天使。

       『Leslie。』目标“Sebastian”说，像是认识天使的样子。

       『你好，Castellanos警探。你好，Oda警探。』天使也向他们点头示意。

       父亲明白了，那两个男人的身份。而现在，他要跟女儿和天使一起离开这里了，与死神告别。

       『谢谢。』在父亲的身影从充满了白光的门扉中消失之前，他说了声。

 

 

       死神无法对存活于现世、灵魂完好的人作出任何裁决，哪怕那个混蛋正在不断夺取他人的生命。死神的工作是调查和评判亡者和即将死亡的濒死者，而对于活着的恶棍的惩罚那是现世中警官的工作。所以无论多么义愤填膺，多么惨不忍睹，Sebastian和Joseph都无法插手。

       “Mobius”依旧存在着，即使失去了系统里的“人偶们”和“清理者”，他们还是可以使用更多的人来代替那些失去的，继续制造悲剧和亡魂。留给死神的时间并不多，如果想要在新的系统被调整完毕，新的人被送入系统之前，找出彻底破坏系统的法子，那么一切还将重演。

       被通知返回本部羁押中心的Sebastian站在审讯室的玻璃窗外，为了遵循“规避相关之人”的条例，他只能在这里等待，等待Joseph从里面出来，给他带来作为Mobius 知情人员的Myra的口供。

       虽然隔着玻璃，他无法听到任何声音，却能分辨出Myra的口型。但他一点也不想知道她在说些什么，无论是负隅顽抗，还是后悔万分。一切的错误已经铸成，而他不希望再因为一份无法割舍的过去的感情而再一次被愚弄。他想要的只是答案，能够帮助他击败“Mobius”的答案。

       过了许久，Joseph回来了，而Myra也将被押离。

       当与前妻擦肩而过四目相接时，Sebastian只是对她点了点头作为招呼，仿佛彼此不过是认识的过路人。

       但Joseph知道，无论表现得如何坦然、淡然，Sebastian内心的伤痛依旧并未痊愈，要斩断过去的一切又谈何容易。

       『她要我向你转达，她说“对不起，Sebastian。”』当Myra远离后，Joseph突然说。

       听到这句的Sebastian，表情似乎从原本的紧绷着慢慢地舒缓开来，他笑着拦过Joseph的后背拍了拍。

       虽然他其实并不能确定，这个最后的道歉是真的出自Myra，还是出于Joseph对他的安慰，但这已经不重要了。重要的是，无论是过去还是现在，他都并没有失去全部，也并不是孤身一人。

 

       时钟指向夜晚十点，但对于刑事厅来说，这里不分昼夜，有的只是无尽的工作和堆积如山的文书案卷。

       当然，堆积如山只是一个比喻，因为这里的所有文件都是电子档案，哪怕是在邋遢的刑警，案头都是整洁一清。

       Sebastian坐在办公桌前，略显疲惫的脸和带着血丝的眼睛倒影在玻璃桌面上。Joseph坐在他身后的另一个位置，喝着咖啡，快速移动的指尖将一个个线索归档整齐。

 

                                   FIN

 


	4. 双线番外

番外A线 Ruseb NC17

坐在柔软到几乎要完全陷进去的沙发里，Sebastian皱着眉，用一种查看法医学标本的表情，注视着被硬塞到手里的玻璃杯，还有里面发散出香醇甘美气味的陈年红酒。  
他不是讨厌酒，但这颜色如同血液，太过扎眼，仿佛他只要喝下一口就会开始腐烂。  
是的，他是来询问工作上的事宜，而不是和上司搞一场富有情调的夜间品酒会的。他应该站在上司的办公桌前，而不是坐在他家的高级沙发里端着酒杯。然而，Ruvik显然觉得后者更适合一些。  
Sebastian张开嘴，但对方没有给他先发言的机会。  
『如果你是来请辞的，那我不得不说你被压垮的速度过于快了些。』他故意地选择了一个富有挑拨意味的开场白，然后自顾自地在Sebastian的身边坐下，还用自己酒杯轻碰了一次Sebastian手里的。而鉴于这是在他的家中，他完全有这个随性的权利，而Sebastian不得不忍受这个。  
『你明知道我想要问什么。』急躁的下属看起来有点恼怒。他太过执着于手上案件里那个无法进展下去的死胡同，花了太多的精力想要去突破它，却依旧一事无成，懊恼让他的情绪变得有些不可理喻。  
这个金发男人调整了一下衬衣领口的扣子，好让自己更舒适一些。『我以为过多的工作压力和烦人的案件分析，会让人在太过有限的私人时间里不愿意讨论任何公事。除了辞职。』他喝了一口酒，看向始终没有动杯子的Sebastian。『所以你是还没被折磨够的受虐狂吗？』  
被嘲讽了的人对他龇了龇牙。  
Ruvik笑了起来，『我以为你挺聪明的，却没料想原来你还是一点也没有长进。』他优雅地翘起右腿搁在左膝盖上，过程中，他的脚尖略微地碰触到了邻座的脚踝。这让他得到了一个瞪视，证明对方还没有因为满脑子案件而蔽塞了其他的视听。  
『你觉得刑事厅和民事厅的工作人员到底是什么？坐在你眼前的我到底算是什么？你自己又是什么？』Ruvik用力地靠上沙发背，他的左肩若有若无地挨着边上的男人。  
『警察？亡魂？』Sebastian不明白Ruvik提及这个的用意。  
『就算你没有说出来，也不说明你心里就不那么认为。』屋主人伸手托了一下对方手里的杯底，强行让对方举杯到唇边。『人活着的时候接受的概念很难改变，所以这不奇怪。不只是你，几乎所有的新进亡者都把我们这种工作人员叫做“死神”。』  
『你觉得怎么样？』Ruvik突然问。  
『似乎……是的。』Sebastian点了点头。“死神”，至少对于像Ruvik这样的高阶的家伙，他觉得就是这样的人物，掌控着死亡和死后的一切。  
『我是问你酒尝起来如何。』然而，Ruvik却表现得像个故意耍弄饥饿待食的狗狗的混蛋，在似乎提到了一些对方想要知道的讯息之后，又瞬间转移了话题。  
『不怎么样。』果不其然地得到了怒气冲冲的敷衍回复。  
『你根本就没有意识到喝了什么吧。一心扑在无法解开的死结上，只会被缠得更紧，最后只剩下被压垮这条路。』Ruvik凑得更近。他眯起的浅金色眸子，在昏暗灯光的映射下，向一面镜子，照出了Sebastian苍白灰暗的脸色，和疲乏到极限的神情。  
『“死神”根本不存在。』Ruvik放下自己的杯子，转而拿起酒瓶，又为Sebastian的杯子添满了红酒。『我们不是神，不是万能的。并不是所有的问题都能够解决，所有的案子都能在最理想的，损失最小的时候被妥善处理。』他勾起嘴角，但扯出的更像是一个苦笑。  
Sebastian愣在那里，说实话他并没有想到眼前这个看起来“一切尽在掌握”的男人，会说出这样的“事实”。  
『我们只是死亡国度司法系统里的普通一环，没有什么特别高明的手段，也没有什么可以改变全局的法术。对于活着的人我们无能为力，就像是现世中的警察对已经死掉的嫌疑犯也无法审判一样。』Ruvik摇晃着酒瓶，看着红色的液体旋转，又沿着瓶壁滑落。  
『所以我们获得的线索有限，只能从亡者的记忆梦境中获取信息。如果运气不好，或活着的嫌疑人太狡猾，很可能会对案情毫无头绪。而纵使你查明了真相，知晓了一切，结果也未必就是你所想的。』金发的上司耸了耸肩，『很多案件哪怕破获了，你也无法阻止嫌疑人的继续杀戮，只是因为他们还没有归西。而我们什么也干不了，只能看着更多的牺牲者，收集他们的“梦境”，直到凶手死亡，这些累积起来的“证据”才能将他宣判，给他以惩罚。』  
Sebastian惊讶地盯着眼前的人，一口饮尽了杯中所有的液体。  
『你知道为什么死去的优秀人才那么多，而我属下的办公室里永远坐不满人吗？』Ruvik再一次示意Sebastian应该喝一口酒。  
然后，他没有等Sebastian的回答，而是直接宣告了答案。『因为太多的人无法正视自己的无能为力，总觉得理想的结果就是应该达到的现实，然后揽下了明明不属于他们的责任。最终被没来头的愧疚压垮了精神。』  
Ruvik用食指戳了戳Sebastian的心口，『我以为你在自己的死亡梦境中已经认识到了这一点，但看来我是高估你了。』  
Sebastian垂下了头，他想起了当年站在Lili尸体面前的自己；想起了在工作桌前睡着，然后陷入了源源不断自责噩梦的自己。在他看着搭档陷入死镜的时候，他明明已经反复地告诉自己，有些事并不是你努力就能有好的结果，但此刻他又变得毫无长进。  
咬了牙，他也学着Ruvik的样子饮尽了酒。  
『你需要休息，每个探员都是。』Ruvik再一次给抬手自己和对方添上。  
『我知道了。』Sebastian终于叹了口气，把目光转到自己所持的酒杯上。『50年的干红，就这样拿来随便喝有点儿可惜。』  
『可惜不可惜，要看它有没有白白被喝掉。』金发的男人瞥了一眼，开怀地笑起来，『让你公正而不带感情地工作，不是让你活得像台机器。』他再次移动左臂放到沙发靠背上，然后若有若无地抚摸着Sebastian紧绷的后背。  
而终于回复平常心的Sebastian也快速地丢来一个不赞同的眼神，即反驳了对方的说法，也批驳了对方动作里调戏的意图。  
『你有。』然而Ruvik并不会给他面子，『你在试图让自己躲避所有的……好意。』  
『并没有！』Sebastian皱巴着脸强调，但泛红的耳朵出卖了他。  
『和活人的世界不同，毕竟这里没什么其他不怎么需要的部门和工种，探员接触的不是工作对象就是工作伙伴。』故意地，Ruvik压低了声音，靠近说话。『所以办公室恋情大概是这里基本的现状和值得提倡的不会影响工作的感情。』

直至被扯着胳膊，压在沙发里亲吻，Sebastian还是一脑子的各种杂乱信息缠结而成的浆糊。他想说，这是性骚扰。  
但介于自己愚蠢地觉得半夜在别人家里能好好谈公事，这大概算是自投罗网更正确一些。  
『你会对每一个找你聊天的属下出手吗？』因为缺氧而含着水气的眼睛所作出的怒瞪毫无杀伤力可言，而这提出的问题更因为Sebastian带着喘息的呜咽嗓音，而显得更像是对调情的回应。  
『你这是醋意吗？』Ruvik解开了袖口的扣子，搭上了Sebastian的腰。『很可惜，至今也只有你这么可爱，会找一个住在图书馆顶楼诡异空间里的人谈心。』  
『这不是谈心，是抱怨！』连脖子也红起来的男人口不择言。  
『看来我作为上司的安抚工作没有达到实处。』Ruvik像是一条把猎物逼到死角的蟒蛇。而Sebastian也真的被挤到了沙发的死角里。

红酒从两人交缠的舌尖回转滴落，在Sebastian白色衬衫的领子上晕开一滩滩大大小小的浅色红印渍。但衣服的主人已经顾不上这些小问题了，在体内升腾起的颤栗中，他只能任凭对方用力挤压着自己。  
随着织物的逐渐剥落，虽然不用再担心其他地方也沾上什么难洗的污渍，但同时也预示着防卫线的彻底垮塌。  
要强的男人想要说写什么，抗议或者否决，然而一旦他张嘴，漏出的只有呻吟。而且，他惊恐地发现自己的内心也无法拒绝这种放纵。  
不对，哪里都不对，但却不再为苦闷所纠缠，而是全然地被放松和暖意所包围。  
『如果说你好奇，或者在意的话。』Ruvik的声音紧贴着耳边的皮肤传来，『我告诉你，面试新人这种事从来不需要我亲自过问。你是不是会感觉更好一点？』他低沉的嗓音钻入Sebastian的脑子里，如同恶魔幻化成的蛇的诱惑，让人堕落，但也同时让人成长，变得更加成熟。

即使是死亡的世界，这里也没有什么神，有的只是平凡的“人”。  
正视所有的弱处和感情，“人”才能长久地走下去。

 

 

 

番外B线 Joseb NC17

喝醉的Sebastian做了一个梦，在梦里他几乎已经分不清哪些是现实，而现在他认为的现实是否又只是他曾经在医院昏迷时做的一个梦。  
他梦见自己睁眼醒来，又或者是他真的醒来了。他看见自己的身上缠绕着各种仪器电极、输液管和洋气面罩，无一不提示着他是在医院的加护病房里。脖子被颈托完全固定的他，只能动了动眼睛，从勉强调整到的视角里，他看见了Joseph那趴在床沿熟睡的身影。而他的手上还留着Joseph抓着他掌心的感觉。  
Sebastian努力地动了动手腕，然后Joseph便醒了，接着飞奔而去呼叫医生。随即而来的同事的探望，检查、治疗、检查、康复、出院，一切就像是那种老套的电影。车祸中大难不死的警官，和拼命地调查真相的搭档Joseph在病床前谈着公事。  
什么都没有，没有生离死别的感慨，没有对怪异现象琢磨不透的抱怨和交流，也没有友人般亲密的姿态和偶尔互拍肩膀的鼓励。有的只是没完没了的文书和惨不忍睹的罪案现场，讨论、讨论还是讨论。明明过去也一直是这样的平凡无趣，但现在的Sebastian却突然感觉到少了些什么。  
搓了搓手掌心，那种奇怪的，被牵着手的感觉又回来了。微弱的，如同被仓鼠的小爪子轻轻抓挠，又像是被猫咪的肉垫小心按压的痒感，在左手的指关节上形成。Sebastian非但没有讨厌它，反而让他感到莫名的安心。为什么？  
并没用答案，因为他完全没有思考。一边安于一如既往的生活，一边却又安于这种被谨慎地抚触着的感觉。直到它猛然消失，再也不见。  
然而他还是没有去追寻，仅仅是有些失落。  
慢慢地，失落放大，又慢慢地，它被磨平。  
日复一日，年复一年，加薪，升职。Sebastian依旧在那张桌子前埋头工作，而Joseph也依旧在有案情汇报或者商讨时来找他。  
写完批文的Sebastian抬起头，一眼看见的却不是Joseph的脸，而是他的眼镜，那层玻璃反着光，隔离了一切，令他无法读出对方的眼神，甚至令他感觉不到对方真的是活人，还是一具智能的人形机器。  
明明是偏好这样的理智到冷淡的人，明明是习惯于这样有礼有节保持距离的同事关系，却为什么又会在心中感到缺失什么的冷意？  
Sebastian真的不明白，又或者他不想明白。早已经是日常的东西，人普遍都会害怕去改变，怕会因为贪婪而失去了曾经拥有的平和，却不知道如果没有贪念和不满足，人类社会将永远不会前进。

寒冷的、飘着大雪的天气里，70岁的退休独居男人，前警局局长Sebastian Castellanos穿着一身他平时根本不会去穿的黑色西装，站在风雪中，参加曾经的搭档和下属的葬礼。Joseph去世时的官阶已经比他做到最高的位置还要高许多，所以整个典礼场上站满了人，上司、同级、下属、学生，还有记者，却几乎没有一个来往密切的友人。  
雪片粘在每一个人的头发上，苍白、静默和寒冷让所有的人都看上去如同即将入土的孤寡老人，没有别的意义，只是等着重复的人生走向完结。  
1年后，Sebastian在疗养院的病床上艰难地喘着他的最后口气，在四周走动的全是只叫得出他名字的医生和护士。  
后悔吗？也算是没有犯过大错的人生，在Sebastian看来并没有什么好后悔的，但他还是无端地感觉到了悔意，也许有什么更加美好的东西他错失了，可他连那是什么都不知道。  
Sebastian伸长了手，想要去够床头柜上的呼叫铃，却不小心碰落了柜子上的另一样东西。  
那是一本警察手册，此刻正摊开在地面上，手册主人的免冠证件照和姓名赫然在目，而手册中夹着的纸片也露了一半出来，一同印入Sebastian的眼帘。  
这场景是如此地熟悉，Sebastian能够记起许久前的某日，在自己办公桌边的地面上摊开着同样的东西。它也是这么不经意地，从弯下腰的主人的胸袋里掉落了出来，又被主人急急地收起。虽然过程不过是四五秒间的事，但作为一位眼神锐利的警探，Sebastian还是捕捉到了一些东西。  
在Joseph的警察手册里夹着自己的照片。  
胸口仿佛被一块巨石压着，沉重，却诡异地带着一种暖意……

猛然惊醒。Sebastian发现自己仰面朝天地躺在别人家的沙发上，而胸前沉得要命的，是同样睡着了的Joseph的头。他们的手几乎贴在一起，像是曾经相互交握着，然后又因为熟睡后的移动而分开。  
艰难地转动头部，勉强能看见墙上的时钟比上一次他看到的晚了仅仅一小时。Sebastian发出一声呜咽。他想起被案情搞得脑子里一团混乱，于是在下班后拉了Joseph去这个死亡世界里唯一的酒吧喝酒的事，想起醉醺醺地摸不到钥匙，被Joseph问要不要留下来的事儿。  
胸口的脑袋动了动，Sebastian乘机从下面挣脱了出来，对上的却是没有带眼镜的Joseph依旧在半梦半醒之间的迷糊眼神。  
『我想喝点水。』Sebastian挠了挠睡出来的一头乱毛，『没事儿，我能自个儿倒。你继续睡。』  
光着脚丫，走进算不上大的厨房，Sebastian随意地拿过一个杯子，从龙头里放了点水，然后仰头喝起来。随着急促的吞咽，一些水滴从唇边滑落，掉入了衬衣的领口里。  
『你准备要回去了吗？』Joseph出现在身后，发出闷闷的声音询问。  
『嗯？』Sebastian半转过身来，舔着湿漉漉的嘴唇。  
『不考虑留下来？我可以……』没等Joseph说出“睡沙发”的句子，却看见对方咧着嘴笑了。  
『喝完一轮酒，送人回家后，听到这种邀请……』Sebastian嘿嘿笑着，低下头看着手里的水杯口，『总感觉有点那种暗示的意思。』他略带些打趣地说。  
『路上还清醒着的人是我，所以这算不上送我回家。充其量是带你回家。』Joseph反驳着走得更近。  
Sebastian眨了眨眼睛，几乎能闻到对方身上残留的威士忌的气味，和衣领上淡淡的松木芳香。警察手册的画面再一次浮现在脑海里。『好吧。』他不知所云地说了声。  
『而且……如果说……我的确是有些那意思……』  
Sebastian第一次听到Joseph会发出这样支支吾吾的语音。  
漏出一声轻笑的鼻音，Sebastian拉过对方难得稍稍松开的领带结，然后轻吻了上去。

同一日，同一时间，Sebastian接连着见识到了他从来没看到过的，另一面、另一种状态的Joseph。带着羞涩的试探的Joseph，抓着他的手力量有些过头的Joseph，沉溺于激吻中散发出侵略性的Joseph，急切地把他按在料理台上的Joseph。  
幸好的是，一贯整洁的Joseph，不会在台面上混乱地堆着瓶瓶罐罐，所以不用担心此时会打破些什么。而不幸的是，如此狭小的空间让人只要被圈在双臂间，就再难逃脱。  
梦中的那种细碎的触感从掌心扩展到了Sebastian的全身，他只能用手肘奋力支起上身，以免因为四处游走的允吻所带来的颤抖，夺走自己所有的力量而彻底瘫软下去。  
Joseph再一次轻啄着他左手的手指关节，在原本带着婚戒而留下的痕迹上留恋，像是在反复地确认着那里现在空无一物。  
Sebastian感觉自己已经失去了掌控，即使是后背直接贴在了冰凉的大理石桌面上也不会感觉寒冷。撩人的灼热从两人结合的地方蒸腾起来，盖过了低温的一切。他仰起头，从喉咙里低喘着，双腿不自主地叉开并高抬起，享受着体内溢出的快意和情感中被依恋被陪伴的喜悦。  
像一张向后弯曲的弯弓，Sebastian完全地交出了自己，也完全接纳了对方。  
怪异的想法在他心中油然而生。  
梦境里，活着的Sebastian更像是死去的，了无生机的亡魂；而现在，现实中，他明明是死了，却感觉像是更好地“活着”。  
不单单为工作而存在，明白自己的狭隘和短处，承认自己有时的无力和无能，懂得适时地调节自己，珍惜一切当前拥有的东西，诚实地对待自己的感情。  
FIN


End file.
